Une Hot année Destiel
by Courtney Ackles
Summary: Ce sera un recueil de 12 OS Destiel comportant du lemon . Il y aura une OS par mois ,pendant un an . La première s'intitule : Dean le gladiateur J'attends vos idées, pour me proposer des défis OS dans différentes situations
1. Dean le gladiateur

**DEAN, LE GLADIATEUR**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M : Lemon !**

 **Couples : Dean/Castiel**

 **Histoire : Castiel reçoit comme cadeau d'anniversaire , un jeune homme blond déguisé en gladiateur . Castiel se souviendra de ce cadeau exceptionnel pour ses 30 ans !**

 **********************************************************************

Castiel aujourd'hui fête ses trente ans . Il est triste, car son compagnon n'assistera pas à son anniversaire . Comme d'habitude trop de travail . Depuis quelques mois, Castiel sent son homme s'éloigner de lui . Castiel se demande si son conjoint le trompé, mais il n'osa pas fouiller dans les affaires de son mec , ni formuler cette question, par peur de la vérité .

On sonna à la porte de chez lui, juste quand il enfila son trench-coat . Il ouvrit, c'était sa meilleure amie, Meg.  
\- Castiel, quand tu te débarrasseras, de ce trench-coat miteux, cela enlève tout le côté sexy de ta tenue .  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Meg .

Meg avait laissé ses cheveux bouclés, naturellement, elle portait un long manteau en cuir qui lui descendait jusqu'au pied . Castiel reconnut, le manteau de son meilleur ami, Lucifer .

Castiel et Meg se connaissaient depuis le lycée . Et Lucifer et Castiel depuis la fac . A force insistance, de la part de Lucifer, Castiel finit par présenter Meg à Lucifer et ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat entre les deux .

Meg et Lucifer étaient ensemble depuis cinq ans . Quelques semaines avant, à peine que Castiel rencontre son compagnon .

Meg et Lucifer attendaient un heureux événement, pour juin .

\- Bonjour Castiel. Bon Castiel, je dois te bander les yeux, ordre de Lucifer .  
\- Meg, j'espère que Lucifer m'emmène pas dans un club de strip-tease .  
\- Allez Castiel, c'est ton anniversaire, alors ne fait pas ton coincé .  
\- Ok, Ok . »

Castiel se laissa conduire jusqu'à la voiture . Il monta dedans et ne dit rien pendant tout le trajet .

Un moment la porte s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit .

\- Salut Castiel .  
Il reconnut la voix de son amie,Jess .  
\- Salut Jess  
\- Suis-nous. Fais-nous confiance

Ils entendit une porte s'ouvrir, puis Castiel monta des escaliers et entendit une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme .

On enleva le bandeau à Castiel . Là il vit ses deux amies déguiser en nobles de la Rome Antique .

\- Je comprends pas, pourquoi on est chez toi Meg ? Et pourquoi vous êtes habillés comme dans la Rome Antique ? Questionna Castiel

\- Car c'est ta surprise anniversaire dit Jess .  
\- Mets cette tenue désigna Meg.  
Castiel vit une tenue empereur romain .  
\- On t'attends derrière la porte dit Jess en tirant par le bras son amie .

Castiel se changea, puis il rejoignit ses amies .

Les deux femmes passèrent l'un de leurs bras, sous l'un des bras de leurs et ils descendirent tous les trois les escaliers .

Castiel entra dans le salon qui fut transformé en réception romaine . Tous ses amis étaient là .

Des personnes sûrement des escort boy était employées pour jouer des gladiateurs ,des esclaves . Ils étaient tous musclés, le corps huilé

\- Veuillez accueillir comme ils se doit notre prince ! Cria Lucifer .

Tous ses amis se prosternèrent . Meg et Jess l'emmenèrent jusqu'à son trône .

Dès que Castiel posa son regard dans un endroit, il voyait des scènes de sexe . D'un côté deux esclaves , un homme était contre un mur et tenait par les cheveux l'homme à genoux qui était en train de la sucer .

Dans un autre coin, un homme était en train d'embrasser son premier partenaire qui l'enculait sauvagement, pendant qu'un autre le suçait .

Toutes cette luxure l'excitait .

Castiel sentait une érection, heureusement son costume la cachait . Il imaginait son compagnon déguisé en gladiateur, cela l'excitait beaucoup

\- Et voilà venu le temps des combats des gladiateurs dit Lucifer .

Les deux hommes portaient juste un tissu, pour cacher leur sexe . L'un était grand,,baraqué le teint mat, les yeux noirs, les cheveux bouclés bruns arrivant jusqu'aux épaules . L'autre était plus petit et plus fin, mais on pouvait admirer un ventre plat et une des bras musclés ,les cheveux châtains,des beaux verts.

\- Voici Romanus et Deanus en désignant le brun puis le blond dit Lucifer

Les deux gladiateurs se mirent en position armée de leur épées . Le brun commença à donner des coups d'épées que l'autre arrêta . Le brun réussit à toucher son adversaire au flanc. C'était une blessure superficielle .

Le combat reprit , Deanus donna un méchant coup de coude sur la tête de son adversaire. Après d'autres échanges de coups d'épée, le blond donna un coup de coude dans le nez de Romanus . Romanus lui rendit son coup.

Deanus fit tomber son adversaire à terre, il mit la lame de son épée sous sa gorge .

\- Deanus est le champion et Romanus un adversaire redoutable . Prince votre verdict .

Castiel leva le pouce, signe que le perdant reste en vie .

Lucifer emmena le gagnant Deanus,à la rencontre du prince de la soirée .  
« Castiel, je te présente Deanus , il sera ton esclave ce soir  
Lucifer partir rejoindre Meg, les laissant seuls .

Le gladiateur s'approcha de lui et se mit à genoux .  
« Dominus* puisse-je faire quelque chose pour vous êtes agréable

Le gladiateur approcha sa main et frôla érection de Castiel qui émit un gémissement plaintif

\- Dominus voulez-vous que je m'occupe de vous ici ou à l'étage .

Castiel se leva et prit le gladiateur par le poignet . Ils montèrent à l'étage. Castiel ouvrit une porte de chambre , il rentra avec son esclave et il referma la porte derrière lui .

Le prince se jeta sur les lèvres de son esclave avec avidité,celui-ci répondit au baiser .

\- Dominus vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez de moi ce soir .

Castiel défit le bout de tissu qui cachait le sexe de son esclave et le poussais jusqu'au lit .

\- A genoux contre la tête du lit dit Castiel

Castiel chercha dans la table de nuit et trouva de quoi s'amuser : il prit deux ceintures et un bandeau . Il attacha les mains de Deanus, loin l'une de l'autre et il lui mit le bandeau .

Le dominus regarda son esclave se tendre ce qui faisait les muscles de son dos . Il enleva sa tunique, il était entièrement nu

Il se positionna derrière son esclave. D'une main il prit le gladiateur par le cou et serra tout en l'embrassant. De l'autre main, il caressa tendrement le corps .

\- Han gémit l'esclave .  
\- Tu aimes la douceur ou la brutalité, Deanus .  
\- Les deux dominus .  
\- Je peux serrer plus fort .  
\- Oui dominus.  
Castiel serra plus fort et mordit l'oreille du gladiateur . Puis il fit pencher la tête à son esclave et l'embrassa fougueusement, pendant que sa main qui caressait le corps était descendu vers le sexe du gladiateur et le masturbais .

Le gladiateur frottait ses fesses contre le sexe de son dominus

\- Han Deanus ! Cria-t-il en lui mordant l'oreille .

Le dominus força son esclave à s'allonger et à écarter les jambes .Castiel lécha les fesses de son esclave.  
\- Han Dominus.  
Esclave leva les fesses pour avoir plus et Castiel continuait à titiller anus de son partenaire . . Le brun remontait sa langue vers le dos et lécha doucement chaque recoin. Castiel remontait jusqu'à la nuque qu'il embrassait . En laissant ses mains parcourir les fesses,les flancs du corps de son esclave qui griffait .Deanus se cambrait,ondulait,mais il était toujours retenu par les menottes qui faisait que son corps était tendu sous le plaisir.

\- Maintenant c'est à toi de t'occuper de moi, je veux voir ma queue dans ta bouche dit Castiel .  
Le prince détacha le blond et lui enleva le bandeau .

Castiel se positionna au bord du lit assit,les jambes écartées. Dean descendit du lit et se mit à genoux entre les jambes . Il commença par lécher les bourses , il regardait son dominus qui avait fermé les yeux et se cambrait.  
\- Continue dit Castiel .

Puis il lapa le bout du sexe de son amant. Castiel hurlait et se tenait fermement au drap. Dean suçait le bout avec délectation en faisait tourner sa langue. Le brun empoigna les cheveux de son gladiateur et l'obligea pour l'instant de le prendre doucement et pas profondément .  
Deanus gémit, il adorait ce que son dominus l'obligeait à faire . Son sexe lui faisait de plus en plus mal .  
Castiel fit relever son esclave. et Ils remontèrent sur le lit. Castiel plaqua Deanus contre lui , le blond entoura la nuque de son amant et se souleva pour laisser le membre imposant de son dominus rentre en lui  
Castiel fit quelques va-et-vient puissants, il se retenait de jouir, car il voulait que Deanus jouisse avant. Le blond ne mit pas longtemps Le dominus écrasa de tout son poids son esclave. Ils reprirent leurs souffles.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour dit Dean  
\- Je n'ai pas été trop brutal .

\- C'était parfait, j'ai adoré que tu m'étrangles . Tu me le referas.  
\- Si tu veux … C'était pour ça des absences se mit à rire Castiel de sa bêtise.  
\- Oui, je me suis entraîn ». Pourquoi Castiel que croyais-tu dit inquiet le blond en fixant son amant.  
\- Je pensais que ...tu me trompais, je sais c'est idiot maintenant mais …  
\- Je t'aime . »  
Ces trois mots simples signifiaient tout .

 _Fin_

*****************************************************

* **Dominus signifie maître**

 **Voilà ma première OS du recueil une « Hot année Destiel » Alors votre avis ?  
J'espère que la scène de combat vous a plus ,car je ne suis pas très doué pou les écrire.  
Je me suis inspiré d'une scène de combat dans la série « Spartacus ». D'ailleurs c'est cette série qui m'a donné envie d'écrire cette OS.**

 **Vous avez aimer le lemon ? Je ne suis jamais sûr de moi ,si c'est assez fluide, imagé .Toutes remarques positives ou négatives est constructives .**

 **Ce recueil aura 12 OS Destiel avec un lemon . Une OS par mois pendant 1 an .**

 **J'attends vos idées de situation , pour rendre encore plus vivants ce recueil.**

 ****

 **Sinon ce ce fandom, j'ai une autre fiction en cours « un amour démoniaque », une fiction Ruby/Charlie . Pour celles qui suivent cette fiction, je suis en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre .**

 **J'ai aussi une fiction sur le fandom Spartacus . C'est une Varro /OC . Elle s'appelle**

 **« le gladiateur et la princesse », si cela vous intéresse .**

 **J'ai aussi trois fictions en cours sur le fandom Divergente : Eric/OC  
\- Mon amour, mon ennemi (POV OC) qui existe du point de vu d'Eric**

 **mon amour, mon ennemi-version Eric  
\- Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité  
\- Désir Audacieux**

 **Bon week-end un peu en avance à tous**


	2. Chapter 2 : Désir culinaire

**Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M : Lemon !**

 **Couples : Dean/Castiel**

 **Défi lancé par : Angelyou**

 *******************************************************************************

Dean et Castiel étaient dans leur maison de campagne . Castiel était en train de finir la préparation des sushis.

Dean arriva nu de la douche, dans la cuisine . De l'eau coulait encore sur son corps .

« Dean, tu ne peux pas t'habiller .

Dean se colla contre lui, encore mouillé .

\- Dans notre appartement, je ne peux me trimballer nu à cause du vis-à-vis . Ici pas ce problème . Et tu sais, tu devrais te mettre à l'aise aussi

Dean commença à déboutonner la chemise de son partenaire et embrasser son cou .  
\- Dean… je cuisine  
Le blond attrapa un sushi et le mangea  
\- Dean gronda Castiel.  
\- J'adore ta cuisine mon ange .

\- Tu préfères ma cuisine ou me faire l'amour .

\- Humm

\- Eh bien je vais réaliser tes deux passions dit Castiel plein de malice .

Castiel prit par la main son amant.  
\- Allonge-toi dit Castiel.  
\- Cas…  
\- Fais moi confiance .

Castiel alla chercher un bandeau pour les yeux dans leur chambre et redescendit

\- Mets-le  
\- Cas  
\- Je vais te faire l'amour avec de la nourriture . Mets-le bandeau et allonge-toi je ne veux pas que tu devines .  
\- Bien dit Dean souriant à la perspective de ce nouveau jeu .

Castiel alla chercher des sushis, mais aussi ,de la chantilly, de la glace ,du miel et enfin du champagne .

Dean avait bien écouté les consignes de son amant , il avait les yeux bandés et il était allongé négligemment sur le canapé. Le brun trouvait son amant ressentait la luxure dans toute sa splendeur . Il posa les aliments sur la table basse .

\- Dean tu acceptes que je t'attache ? Demanda Castiel .

\- Oui vas-y mon ange répondit Dean .

Castiel alla chercher une paire de menottes et une corde et il fit enfiler un boxer à Dean . Il attacha les poignets de Dean avec les menottes. Il remit un boxer à son amant .Castiel fit une boucle pour passer chaque pied de son amant, Dean pouvait bouger seulement dans une certaine limite les jambes . Puis Castiel se mit entièrement nu .

Castiel déposa les sushis sur le corps de son partenaire .Il en garda juste un, pour le mettre dans la bouche de Dean.

\- Dean ouvre la bouche ordonna Castiel .  
Le blond s'exécuta , Castiel lui mit l'aliment dans la bouche  
\- C'est bon ? Demanda Castiel .  
Dean hocha la tête de haut en bas .  
\- Je vais goûter ça dit Castiel  
Il embrassa son compagnon, tout en le griffant, le long de la ligne de poil qui descendait jusqu'à son sexe. Dean se cambra . Il fit tomber des suhis  
\- C'est vrai, il est très bon, Tu es méchant, tu as fais tomber les sushis, tu n'as pas le droit d'en avoir d'autres dit Castiel .

Le brun les repositionna sur le torse de son amant . Il commença à en un sur le torse de son amant, puis il lécha les quelques miettes qu'il restait sur le torse de son partenaire .

\- Humm Cas gémit Dean

Castiel a mangé un par un les sushsi sur le corps de son amant, tout en léchant les bout qu'il restait .

\- Cas gémit Dean .

Castiel prit l'un des sushis sur le corps de son amant et lui donna. Puis il mangea le dernier sushi sur le nombril de son amant et lécha .

\- Putain Cas ! Cria Dean en se cambrant sous les coups de langue de son amant .

\- Ces sushis m'ont donné soif, pas toi Dean ? Demanda Castiel .

\- Si.

Castiel servit dans une coupe le champagne frais . Il passa sa main sous la tête de son amant, pour qu'il puisse boire .

Puis Castiel fit couler le nectar frais sur le corps de son amant, cela provoqua des frissons à Dean,provoquer par la fraîcheur de la boisson . Mais ces frissons n'étaient rien aux frissons que son amant provoqua en léchant la boisson sur son corps .

Dean se cambrait sous les coups de langue experte de son partenaire, il tirait sur les menottes, pour pouvoir se cambrer plus mais il ne pouvait pas .

Castiel donna encore à boire à son amant .

\- Bon si on passait Dean dit Castiel d'une façon coquine .

Castiel ouvrit le pot de glace à la vanille et il en mit dans une cuillère .

\- Dean ouvre la bouche dit Castiel .

Le blond s'exécuta, Castiel lui donna la moitié de la cuillère et fit couler le reste sur le téton de son amant.

\- Humm dit Dean

Castiel lécha le téton durci par le froid pour le rendre encore plus dur.

\- Putain Cas ! Jura le blond .

Castiel mordilla le téton . Dean se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir. Castiel refit la même torture à son amant à en mettant de la glace sur l'autre téton, en le léchant, en le mordillant

\- Tu veux encore de la glace, Dean ?  
\- Oui .

Castiel prit la glace sur ses doigts cette fois-ci .

\- Dean lèche dit Castiel

Dean suça avec délectation les doigts de son amant . Castiel mit son autre main dans le pot de glace

\- Tu aimes sucer mais tu aimes encore plus que je te la suce

Castiel glissa sa main froide dans le boxer de son amant et commença à le masturber .

Dean se cambrait, écartait autant les jambes qu'il pouvait .

\- Cas ! Cas !

\- Qui t'a dit d'arrêter de sucer Dean .

Castiel remit ses doigts dans la bouche de Dean, tout en continuant à le masturber. Puis Castiel frotta son sexe contre celui emprisonner de son amant, par son boxer

\- Humm Dean .

\- Cas !

Castiel arrêta de frotter son sexe contre celui de son amant et il continua à la masturber en faisant tourner son pouce sur le gland du blond ,il sentit du sperme de s'écouler .

\- Dean, je t'interdis de jouir maintenant,sinon je te laisse comme ça . Compris ?  
\- Oui .

Castiel mit de la classe de vanille à l'intérieur de chaque cuisse de son amant, jusqu'à la limite du boxer de son petit-ami .

Il commença à lécher lentement, l'intérieur de la cuisse de Dean. Ce dernier tendait tout son corps pour avoir plus .

\- Cas, Cas gémit l'homme en se tordant sous les coups de langue de son amant .

Castiel arriva à la limite du boxer de son amant et lécha le tissu avec avidité, il sentit l'érection de son amant sous sa langue .

\- Cas ! Cas ! Dit Dean en se cambrant pour sentir encore plus la langue de son petit-ami .

Cas continuait de faire tournoyer sa langue de son amant, en le frôlant du bouts des doigts aussi .

\- Oh putain Cas, s'il te plaît

\- Pas encore, Dean ne jouit pas encore . Maintenant je vais m'occuper de ton autre cuisse, mon amour dit Castiel .

Castiel lécha lentement la cuisse de son amant, jusqu'à la limite de son boxer . Dean se cambrait, il en pouvait pas plus .

\- Cas , s'il te plaît .

Castiel prit le miel, il s'en badigeonna les doigts et se mit derrière son amant . Le dos du blond contre son torse . Le brun enleva le boxer de son amant et commença à le masturber tout en embrassant son amant .

\- Han Cas je t'en supplie .

Castiel remit du miel sur ses doigts et commença par entrer un doigt dans l'anus de son amant . Dean serra les dents, mais Castiel réussit à le détendre avec ses baisers.

\- Plus Cas .

Castiel inséra un second doigt, tout en caressant avec son autre main le torse de son copain et n'arrêtant pas de l'embrasser . Dean ondulait pour avoir plus, Castiel les insérait plus profondément et rapidement.

\- Ah Cas !

Le brun avait compris qu'il avait touché l'endroit magique de son amant, soit sa prostate. Castiel inséra encore un doigt en tapant contre la prostate, pendant que son main avait glisser du corps de son partenaire vers son sexe, il le masturbait lentement . Le blond était perdu entre toute ses sensations . Il se cambrait, des perles de sueurs coulait sur son torse .

\- Cas je te veux en moi, je t'en supplie dit Dean.  
\- Bien, Dean .

Castiel mit sur son sexe du miel et glissa facilement à l'intérieur de son amant . Le brun continuait à masturber son amant, il fit tournoyer son pouce autour de son gland, pendant qu'il donnait violent coups de rein . Mais son amant adorait, vu comment il se cambrait, comment il hurlait son nom.

\- Hein plus Dean ?!  
\- Ouiiiiii

Castiel continua ses coups reins à l'intérieur de son amant, pendant qu'il ralentissait sa masturbation pour pas que son amant jouisse . Dean était comme une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de Castiel.

\- Cas !

Le brun avait compris qu'il avait touché la prostate de son amant et n'arrêta pas de taper dedans .Dean adorait ce que son amant lui faisait, ces coups de reins brutaux et en même temps cette masturbation qui lui donnait de plaisir, mais trop lente pour qu'il jouisse . Dean ondulait pour avoir plus, mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait plus . Son sexe était douloureux et rouge, son corps était tellement tendu sur le plaisir .

\- Cas, Cas gémit Dean  
\- Jouis pour moi, Dean lui murmura Castiel à l'oreille .  
\- Cas ! Jouis Dean. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Castiel, le suivit .  
\- Dean !

Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle . Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement

\- Mon amour, tu as eu une idée excellente dit Dean.  
\- Merci .  
\- Bon je suis bon pour une nouvelle douche, mais pas avec toi cette fois-ci ris Dean .  
\- Dean, je sais très bien comment finisse les douche, quand je suis avec toi.  
\- Et tu ne t'en plains pas, au contraire tu hurles « Dean, plus fort ! »  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Par contre tu as oublié un truc ?  
\- Quoi s'inquétia Castiel.  
\- Ma tarte aux pommes .  
\- Pardon, pour ce sacrilège .  
Les deux hommes se mirent à rire .  
\- On pourrait en manger une et faire un ciné ensuite proposa Castiel.  
\- Je vote pour dit Dean . »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et continuèrent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit une soirée qui avait bien commencé .

**********************************************  
 **Voilà j'espère qu'Angelyou ce défi proposé par toi te plaira . Dites-moi si cette OS**

 **vous a plus et donnez moi d'autres défi . Le prochain sera publié en octobre.**


	3. Dean garde à vous

**DEAN AU GARDE A VOUS !**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M : Lemon !**

 **Couples : Dean/Castiel**

 **Défi lancé par : Angelyou**

 **Message auteur 1 : Sevda je voudrais te remercier d'avoir mis en favori mon recueil « Une hot année Destiel  
Message auteur 2 : Wolfsama, je te réponds ici car le fait que tu sois guest, je ne peux pas te répondre par MP. Merci pour ta review et ton idée . On m'a proposé déjà une idée pour ce mois-ci, mais je garde ton défi pour le mois de novembre .**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

Castiel Novak était commandant dans une petite base, dans l'état du Massachutts. Depuis peu, il était affecté à un nouveau programme conjoint entre l'armée et la justice . Des jeunes de 16 à 30 ans, ayant des cas de récidive, pour des délits mineurs, intégraient un programme de réinsertion de 24 mois avec des cours d'anglais, mathématiques, langues étrangères, informatique. Pour certains, la possibilité de passer un diplôme et d'autres, simplement apprendre à lire ou écrire. Mais aussi des entraînements de sports et de combats, bien sûr aucun cours d'utilisation d'armes .

Ce programme permettait à la justice de désencombrer les prisons et l'armée de recruter de potentiels militaires, car l'armée avait du mal à recruter .

Le commandant devait recevoir l'un de ses soldats faisant partie de ce programme, pour plusieurs causes d'indiscipline et un retard de permission. Plusieurs retards de permission, pouvait paraître comme une désertion, donc dès que le jeune était retrouvé, il ne passait pas à la cour martiale, mais allait purger sa peine de prison. Ce jeune soldat s'appelait Dean Winchester.

«Commandant, Dean Winchester est là dit son aide de camp, Sarah Peterson .  
\- Faites le rentrer Sarah et aller manger .  
\- Bien je vous ramène quelque chose commandant ?  
\- Non, merci Sarah .

Le fameux soldat Winchester, était le plus vieux de la promo, il avait 28 ans, comme Castiel. A l'arrivée du jeune homme, Castiel eu un mouvement de recul . Il avait passé la nuit avec ce fameux Dean Winchester, rencontré dans un bar gay, le week-end dernier, lors d'une permission, dans une ville dans un autre état.

\- Soldat Winchester, je …  
\- Ces soldat Winchester, maintenant, quel ton informel, Castiel .  
\- Dean, ce qui s'est passé entre nous, ne doit pas sortir d'ici. Personne ne doit savoir, l'armée n'est pas tolérante envers des gens comme nous.

Dean s'approcha du bureau et se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre .

\- Des homosexuels, Castiel .  
\- Dean tais-toi  
Dean vit l'alliance à sa main .  
\- Marié en plus.  
Le blond tourna la tête, il vit la photo de la femme et des deux enfants, sur le bureau.  
\- Tu es parfait, une femme, des enfants, une vie de mensonge dit Dean.  
\- C'est sûr contrairement à toi .  
\- Moi au moins j'assume commandant .  
\- On est là pour parler de ton insubordination et de ton retard de permission  
\- Tu en étais la cause chuchota Dean en caressant le torse de Castiel

Castiel lui prit le poignet .  
\- Je vais te faire obéir .  
\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est toi qui étais à genou, en train de me la sucer, c'est toi encore qui étais obéissant, qui voulait que j'enfonce ma queue bien profond dans ton cul. J'ai adoré notre combat pour savoir qui allait dominer l'autre, j'ai toujours fréquenté des dominés. Toi aussi, je suppose ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Mais là j'ai adoré notre combat de dominant .  
\- Aujourd'hui c'est moi le dominant et je vais te faire obéir, Dean Winchester.

Castiel avec sa main qui tenait le poignet, fit tourner le subalterne face au bureau, Castiel se collait contre lui.

 ****Castiel attrapa Dean par les cheveux, pour lui pencher la tête. Castiel embrassa de façon possessive Dean au point de lui mordre la lèvre, pendant qu'avec son autre main il caressa le corps de son subalterne.

Le commandant enleva sa main des cheveux de Dean et il fit tomber la veste d'uniforme du blond puis il commença à déboutonner la chemise du soldat. Ses lèvres embrassaient le cou de son partenaire .

\- Castiel gémit doucement Dean.  
\- Non c'est commandant pour toi, il y a que moi qui peux t'appeler par ton prénom. Compris, Dean ? Dit Castiel en lui griffant le torse .  
\- Oui Cas… commandant.  
\- Bien dit Cas en lui mordant l'oreille

Il fit tomber des épaules musclées la chemise, puis Castiel fit glisser l'une de ses mains vers l'entrejambe, tout en embrassant son amant. Le brun défit la ceinture du pantalon du blond et il fit tomber le pantalon. Le commandant remonta sa main vers le sexe du soldat et commença à le caresser en frottant son propre sexe contre le pantalon de son subalterne.

Castiel pouvait sentir l'érection de son amant entre ses doigts et sentir sa propre érection.

\- Maintenant tu vas t'occuper de moi, Dean.

Castiel lâcha son amant et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Dean se retourna.

\- Enlève le reste de tes vêtements sauf ton boxer, ensuite tu viendras t'occuper de moi, mais je te donnerais les directives. Tu as compris Dean ?ordonna Castiel  
\- Oui.  
Dean enleva le reste de ses vêtements, il lui restait seulement son boxer où on pouvait entrevoir son érection .  
\- Que dois-je faire commandant ? Demanda Dean .  
\- Mets-toi à califourchon sur moi.  
Dean s'exécuta. Il fut à peine sur les genoux de son supérieur que ce dernier l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa, Dean se mouvait, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'intensité du baiser et leur érection .

\- Dean, ne te mouve pas trop contre moi, car tu vas faire grossir mon sexe et c'est ce que tu vas avoir en bouche tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant enlève-moi ma veste et ma chemise et caresse-moi.

Le soldat obéit, il commença à caresser le torse de son commandant du bout des doigts et il commença à embrasser le torse de son supérieur et il lécha l'un des tétons.  
\- Humm Dean .  
Castiel attrapa les cheveux de Dean et lui fit relever la tête.  
\- Je t'ai dis d'obéir pas de prendre des initiatives  
\- Mais tu aimes ça, commandant rétorqua Dean  
\- C'est vrai donc continu.

Dean reprit, il lécha de nouveau les tétons et les mordilla, pendant qu'il caressa son torse de son supérieur.  
\- Putain, Dean ! Gémit Castiel.  
Les deux hommes étaient conscients qu'ils devaient rester discrets.

Dean traça une ligne de baiser sur le corps de son amant, il allait de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à être à genoux devant Castiel, ce dernier le tenant par les cheveux .  
\- Dean, finit de me dévêtir gémit Castiel

Dean lui enleva son pantalon, ses chaussures, ses chaussettes enfin son pantalon.

\- Commandant votre boxer aussi ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Bien sûr, tu n'y échapperas pas Dean .

Le soldat s'exécuta, il fut impressionner par la taille du phallus de son supérieur, imaginer le sexe dans son bouche, il sentit son propre sexe tressauter à cette pensée .

Dean embrassa le bas-ventre puis l'aine de son supérieur .  
\- Humm Dean dit Castiel  
Dean ne put résister à déposer des baisers, lécher le sexe doucement. Castiel poussa un grognement bestial, il avait la tête penché, les yeux clos.  
\- Dean  
Il plaqua Dean contre son entrejambe, en le maintenant par les cheveux. Dean lécha les bourses, puis il lapa le bout du sexe de son commandant. Castiel se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. Dean suçait le bout avec délectation en faisait tourner sa langue. Le brun empoigna plus fortement les cheveux et obligea le soldat pour l'instant à le prendre doucement et pas profondément . Ensuite Castiel fit accélérer Dean.  
\- Oui Dean ! Gémit Castiel  
Dean avait profondément le sexe de Castiel dans sa bouche. Cette position de dominé excita Dean comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il voulut se soulager mais Castiel le vit .  
\- Dean non ! Fais-le et tu seras sévèrement puni.  
Castiel donna des coups de reins de plus en violents, il savait qu'il allait pas tarder jouir, il voulait jouir en Dean .  
\- Dean relève-toi ordonna Castiel .

Castiel se leva et plaqua Dean contre le bureau. Le commandant fit pencher la tête du soldat, pendant qu'il l'embrassait, il avait pris ses doigts les tétons du blond. Ils étaient rouges, douloureux, tellement ils étaient durs. Son autre main caressa le corps de Dean qu'il griffa.  
\- Hann Commandant, je t'en supplie !  
Castiel emmena sa main qui caressa le torse vers le sexe de Dean, il fit glisser sa main dans le boxer de son subalterne, pendant que son autre main caressait le corps du blond, Castiel frottait son sexe contre le cul de Dean. Les hommes gémirent dans la bouche de l'autre  
\- Tu veux ma bite en toi, soldat ?  
\- Oui commandant.  
Castiel fit glisser le boxer jusqu'au pied de Dean . Castiel présenta sa main devant de la bouche de Castiel.  
\- Suce-les Dean.  
Dean prit la main et suça les doigts avidement, Castiel caressait le fessier de Dean. Le commandant savait que ce n'était pas idéal comme préparation, mais il n'avait pas de lubrifiant sous le main .

\- C'est bon, Dean.

Castiel inséra un premier doigt, il sentit le soldat se crisper. Il l'embrassa, le caressa pour le détendre. Quand il sentit prêt Dean, il en inséra un second, puis un troisième.  
\- Commandant plus gémit Dean  
Les jambes de Dean étaient écartées, les mains contre le bureau. Castiel tenait Dean par les hanches. Le commandant effleura l'entrée de l'intimité de son subalterne. Ce dernier commença à onduler du bassin. Mais le brun retira son gland du blond. Dean gémit de frustration. Castiel recommença plusieurs fois ce petit jeu.  
\- Tu vas devenir un bon soldat  
\- Oui...Humm, je serai un bond... Commandant plus vite... je vous en supplie !  
Castiel aimait voir le blond au supplice  
\- Oui Dean supplie-moi dit Castel d'une voix grave de désir.  
\- Commandant.. je t'en supplie plus vite !  
Dean essaya de s'empaler mais Castiel le tenait fermement. Le soldat gémit de frustration.  
\- Tu n'a pas été obéissant, Dean, donc tu ne jouiras pas. 

Castiel approcha sa main du sexe du soldat, il le masturba trop lentement, il serra le sexe pour empêcher Dean de jouir, pendant que lui accéléra ses coups de butoir, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément. Dean était fou, il adorait se faire enculer par Castiel, mais ne pouvait pas jouir .  
\- Commandant, je vous demande votre indulgence, je vous promets de toujours obéir dit Dean.  
\- Tu m'as montrer le contraire …. Ah !  
Castiel jouit il était toujours en Dean.  
\- Je suis sûr que tu as compris la leçon dit Castiel .  
Il donna un coup de rein et desserra son emprise sur le sexe du soldat, il jouit.

Le soldat posa sa tête dans le cou de son supérieur. Ce dernier le tenait fermement, il était toujours en Dean.  
\- J'ai jamais connu cette sensation, j'aimerais rester comme ça dit Dean  
\- Dean, entre nous c'est impossible .  
\- Je veux juste passer du temps avec toi, ne vivre que dans l'instant.  
\- Toute façon je ne peux t'offrir mieux. Dean il faut que tu y ailles dit Castiel. »

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent, nettoyèrent. Dean rentra dans ses quartiers. Ce jour-là Castiel eut du mal à se concentrer sur son travail .  
 **  
24 mois plus tard**

« Soldat Winchester, je suis fière de vous, vous êtes sorti major de cette promo dit Castiel.  
\- J'ai eu un bon commandant qui a su se faire obéir .  
Dean bien sûr ne parlait pas que de l'armée.

Dean et Castiel avaient entretenu une relation secrète, pendant deux ans, loin des regards. Quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux en permission, ils allaient loin, ce qui leur permettait de vivre leur idylle .

\- Cas… à propos de nous deux, je veux qu'on continue, je suis prêt à déménager et dans un an quand tu quitteras l'armée...  
\- Dean, je t'ai dit que je quitterais jamais ma famille et l'armée .  
\- J'étais juste un plan baise régulier s'énerva Dean  
\- Dean …  
Dean s'approcha du bureau de Castiel et griffonna un truc et le donna à Castiel.  
\- Si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver »

Dean sortit sans un regard .

Castiel déplia le papier, c'était une adresse à Lawrence, dans le Kansas.

 **12 mois plus tard  
**  
Castiel arriva avec sa voiture, devant la maison . Il était fébrile .  
« Putain, tu es un soldat, Castiel, tu es courageux pas lâche dit-il pour s'encourager

Il sortit de la voiture et alla frapper à la porte . Et si Dean avait un autre homme dans sa vie ? Il aurait dû appeler. Castiel allait partir, quand la porte s'ouvrit .

\- Cas dit en souriant Dean.  
\- J'ai quitté l'armée et j'ai demandé le divorce. Je suis perdu mais je sais que je veux être avec toi.  
Dean l'embrassa passionnément, il s'en foutait que quelqu'un puisse les voir .  
\- Je t'aiderais dit le blond .

Il prit la main de son amant et entra dans la maison, où un nouvel avenir s'offrait à eux ... ****

 ***************************************************

 **Voilà Angelyou j'espère que j'ai relevé ton défi .**

 **Voilà j'espère que cette OS vous a plus et vous l'avez trouver assez hot et dominante . Désolé je n'arrive pas à faire simplement du lemon j'ai besoin de mettre un contexte et du romantisme, j'espère que ça vous plaît comme même.**

 **La prochaine OS de novembre est un défi lancé par Wolfasama (guest), un lap dance de Dean, pour l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Castiel .**


	4. Une nuit de folie

**Une dernière nuit de folie !**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M : Lemon !**

 **Couples : Dean/Castiel**

 **Défi lancé par : Wolfsama-ah-ah**

 **Message auteur : Angel Woman, je te réponds ici car le fait que tu sois guest, je ne peux pas te répondre par MP. Merci pour ta review**

 **Message auteur : Depuis j'ai une amie qui a accepté d'être ma bêta, donc moins de fautes .**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 *********************************************************************

Castiel était fébrile, ses deux meilleurs amis, Gabriel et Raphaël, lui avait préparés, pour sa dernière nuit de célibataire, une surprise, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec eux. Dans deux jours, il épouserait, le seul homme qu'il a connu, Balthazar. Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Castiel avait rencontré Balthazar lorsqu'il avait 18 ans, en terminal. C'est la première fois que le brun avait été attiré par une personne et était tombé amoureux. Ils étaient devenus amis, une amitié improbable, lui le premier de la classe, Balthazar « le bad boy ».

C'est Balthzar qui lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il avait quitté leur petite ville américaine où tout le monde se connaissait, pour l'anonymat de la grande ville, New-York. Ils savaient qu'ils pourraient vivre plus facilement leur relation.

« Castiel ! Criait-on du salon.  
\- Anna, je suis dans la chambre répondit Castiel.

Son amie et compagne de Gabriel, rentra. Elle vit son ami, se débattre, pour mettre sa cravate. Elle avait un sac qu'elle posa au sol.  
\- Castiel, tu sais c'est une soirée entre potes, pas un rendez-vous professionnel, tu aurais pu laisser ta chemise comme ça.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et l'aida.  
\- Je veux bien être habillé, comme je sais pas où ton compagnon et Raphaël m'emmènent. Tu ne saurais pas toi, par hasard ?  
\- Je ne dois rien te dire. Tu mets quoi comme manteau ? Demanda Anna.  
\- Mon trench-coat.  
\- On s'en doutait.  
Anna sortit du sac qu'elle avait emmené, une veste de tailleur.  
\- Essaye-là dit son amie.

La veste cintrée mettait en avant le corps fin de Castiel.

\- Tu es beau comme un dieu, si tu n'étais pas gay et si je n'aimais pas Gabriel, je te draguerais dit Anna.  
\- Je serais flatter d'être dragué, par une femme telle que toi dit Castiel.

\- C'est bon, il est prêt ! Cria Gabriel d'en bas.  
\- Oui ! On arrive ! Cria Anna. »

Castiel descendit et se laissa conduire par ses deux ami dans un endroit inconnu. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes descendirent de voiture. Ils arrivèrent devant une boite de nuit appeler « Le brûlant enfer ».

« Les mecs, je ne veux pas aller dans ce genre d'endroit.  
\- Cassie, décoince-toi, profite de tes dernières heures de libertés dit Gabriel.  
\- Si ta surprise te plaît pas, on se casse le rassura Raphaël.  
\- Ok dit Castiel.

Les trois hommes entrèrent, il y avait des spot lumineux de plusieurs couleurs, de la musique techno à fond, plusieurs petites scènes ou des strip-teaseur et strip-teaseuse se déshabillaient. Les serveurs et les serveuses qui déambulaient en tenues tout aussi sexy.

Gabriel s'approcha du barmaid.  
« Salut je m'appelle Gabriel Speight ! j'ai réservé un show privé avec Jai ! C'est pour mon ami Castiel Novak !  
Gabriel était obligé de crier pour que le barmaid l'entendre.  
\- Cassandra, tu peux conduire Castiel Novak, au salon de Jai ! Dit le barmaid à une serveuse qui passait.  
\- Salut, je suis Cassandra, qui est Castiel Novak ?  
\- C'est lui dit Raphaël en désignant Castiel.  
\- Suis-moi dit la serveuse à Castiel.  
\- Les mecs, je ne sais pas … dit Castiel.  
\- Allez Castiel l'encouragèrent ses amis.

Castiel finit par suivre la serveuse Cassandra à l'étage, où il y avait trois pièces de chaque côtés et une au fond. La serveuse la conduisit à celle du fond.  
« Avant que tu rentres quelques consignes. Si tu veux arrêter dis-le à Jai. Tu peux toucher Jai seulement aux endroits où il t'autorise. Si tu ne respecte pas, sache que vous êtes filmer, des mecs de la sécurité peuvent intervenir. Ok ?  
\- Ok  
Cassandra ouvrit la porte, Castiel entra, la serveuse referma.

C'est une pièce avec un canapé rouge, une petite table avec deux verres et de l'alcool, au murs des étagères avec plusieurs jouets sexuels, menottes, fouets, cravache, œufs vibrant et différent sex-toy…

Castiel s'assit sur le canapé, mal à l'aise, il se triturait les mains. Il enleva se veste tellement il avait chaud.

Une musique langoureuse sortit des baffes aux murs, quand arriva dans la pièce, un jeune homme d'environ son âge, les cheveux châtain clairs, des yeux verts incroyable. Le strip teaser était habillé avec un jean's et une chemise à carreau, déboutonné qui laissait entrevoir un bout de peau.

« Salut, je suis Jai  
\- Cas… Castiel dit le brun troublé

Cet homme lui faisait déjà de l'effet, alors qu'il était toujours habillé, on pouvait deviner une belle musculature et ces lèvres, que Castiel voudrait goûter, mais c'est surtout ces yeux, ce regard qui le troublait. 

\- Cass dit l'homme d'une voix langoureuse.

Le blond commença à se déhancher langoureusement, pendant qu'il avançait tel un prédateur, tout en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Je ne devrais pas être là murmura Castiel.

Mais le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre du regard, les mains de Dean qui déboutonnait sa chemise.

\- Cas, tout vas bien… tu fêtes ton anniversaire ?  
\- Non mon enterrement de vie de garçon.

\- Elle a de la chance.

\- Il reprit par automatisme Castiel.  
\- Il a de la chance reprit Jai.

Le Strip-teaseur était arrivé à la hauteur de Castiel, leurs genous se touchaient, la chemise de Jai était grand ouverte, Castiel admirait cette fine musculature, ce ventre plat.

Jai savait qu'il était bel homme et il avait souvent des regards du désir sur lui, mais là il était troublé par celui de son client. Ces cheveux en bataille, ces yeux bleus .

Le blond commença à rouler des épaules tout en enlevant sa chemise.

\- Tu peux toucher Cass.

Le brun aurait bien voulut mais il se l'interdisait.

Le blond prit les choses en main, il prit les mains de son client et commença à lui faire parcourir son corps puis il descendit les mains du brun vers son pantalon, pour que ce dernier le déboutonne, mais sans faire attention, Castiel frôla le sexe du strip teaser.

\- Han Cas ! Gémit le blond

\- Pardon.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser bien au contraire … Prends les commandes Cass, je suis tout à toi.  
\- Désolé Jai, je ne peux pas faire ça à un homme qu'on a payé …. je te traite pas de prostitué, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas la limite entre strip-teaser et prostitué, le fait de coucher … d'ailleurs la serveuse m'a parlé de tes règles.  
\- Il n' y aucune règle ce soir Cass… je sais que tu me désire et je te désire, on va juste partager un moment et chacun de nous reprendra sa vie. Lâche toi ce soir Cass et ne pense à rien d'autre.

Castiel finit par être convaincu et attrapa Jai, par la ceinture et l'attira pour qu'il se retrouve entre ses jambes, il fit glisser sa main entre les jambes de Jai et commença à malaxer son sexe, pendant que de l'autre main, Castiel avait attraper le blond par les cheveux, pour approcher son visage du sien et enfin goûter ses lèvres très tentantes. Le baiser d'abord tout timide, devient de plus en plus torride.

Castiel enleva la ceinture et fit sauter les boutons du pantalon de Jai et glissa sa main dans le pantalon, il sentit sous ses doigts le sexe gonflé du strip-teaseur.

\- Tu ne portes rien dit étonné Castiel.  
\- Jamais.  
Il commença à le masturber lentement, tout en continuant à l'embrasser.  
\- Plus vite Cas gémit Jai.  
\- Jai, ce n'est pas au strip-teaseur de s'occuper du plaisir du client le taquina Castiel.  
\- Si mais j'adore que le client s'occupe de moi… mais tu as raison je vais m'occupe de toi … Dean  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Mon véritable nom est Dean.  
\- J'adore.

Dean commença à embrasser son client en passant ses mains sous la chemise. Castiel gémit dans la bouche du blond. Dean stoppa le baiser et recula. Il défit la cravate et eu une idée qui lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Cas, je veux que tu me domines, que tu m'attaches les mains avec ta cravate.  
\- j'aimerais aussi, Dean.

Puis Dean déboutonna la chemise et la fis glisser des épaules de son client. Il commença par embrasser le torse du brun, ce dernier se tortilla et il attrapa les cheveux du blond.

\- Humm Dean.

Dean continua sa progression de baisers, les deux hommes bougèrent et leurs sexes se frôlèrent.

\- Han Dean !  
\- Putain Cass.

Le client tira sur les cheveux du strip teaser et il embrassa avec fougue, puis il descendit ses lèvres sur le cou du blond, pendant que ses doigts parcouraient le corps de son partenaire, Castiel voulait découvrir chaque contour du corps de l'homme .

Puis sa bouche descendit vers son épaule, puis vers le torse, le blond se cambrait.

\- Cas gémit Dean.

Castiel continua d'embrasser le blond et s'arrêta à la limite du pantalon.

\- Dean allonge-toi sur le canapé.

Les deux hommes basculèrent sur le canapé, le brun au dessus du blond, tous les deux en pantalon.

\- Dean, tu es sûr que tu veux que je t'attaches ?  
\- Oui.

Castiel s'exécuta, il prit la cravate et attacha les poignets de Dean.

\- Dean, j'aimerai aussi t'attacher les pieds. Mais je ne sais pas si tu le souhaites et avec quoi ?  
\- Oui, je le veux, il y a des chaînes au bout du canapé répondit Dean.

Castiel trouva en effet au bout du canapé des chaînes, il y en avait dans les quatre coins du canapé. Castiel enleva le pantalon de Dean, avant d'attraper doucement l'une des chevilles de son partenaire, il l'inséra dans le cercle métallique et le referma, il fit de même avec l'autre pied.

Puis Castiel remonta vers Dean en l'embrassant, pendant qu'il frottait son entrejambe, contre celle de son amant de quelques heures. Dean se tortillait, il sentait le sexe de son client à travers le tissu du Jean's de Castiel contre son sexe, c'était tellement frustrant mais aussi très excitant. Puis Castiel descendit ses lèvres vers le cou et parcourut de petit baiser tout le corps du blond, le brun voulait embrasser chaque tâches de rousseurs qui parsemait le corps du strip teaseur, tout en continuant à onduler contre le sexe du blond.

Dean se cambrait, de la sueur lui coulait le long du torse, sueur que Castiel s'empressa de lécher doucement.

\- Putain Cass

Castiel était aussi très excité et complètement serrer dans ses fringues, il enleva son pantalon et son boxer.

Il reprit le baiser tout en frottant sa verge lentement contre celle du blond. Ils gémirent dans la bouche de l'autre.

-Cas prends-moi.  
\- Dean je n'ai jamais … cela a toujours été Balthazar.

\- Je suis sûr que ce sera génial.

Castiel détacha Dean de ces entraves et le blond se mit à quatre pattes.

\- Dean le …  
\- Sur les étagères, tu trouvera du lubrifiant.

Castiel se leva du canapé et en trouva il s'en badigeonna les doigts, il entra un doigts doucement dans l'anus de Dean, tout en l'embrassant dans le cou, en lui caressant le dos.

Très vite le sensation inconfort de Dean se changea en plaisir .

\- Plus Cass.  
Castiel en inséra un second, il bougea lentement, il ouvrit ses doigts en ciseaux.

\- Cass !

Castiel savait qu'il avait touché la prostate, il continua.

\- Putain Cass ! Si tu me prends pas tout de suite je vais jouir.

Castiel mit du lubrifiant sur son sexe et rentra brutalement en Dean, il attrapa de sa main, le sexe de son partenaire.

\- Non Dean, tu jouiras, quand je le voudrais.

Castiel bougea lentement du bassin, en posant son autre main sur la hanche du blond et en masturbant lentement Dean.

\- Cass gémit Dean.

Castiel continuait de bouger lentement, il aurait voulut baiser brutalement Dean mais il n'osa pas.  
\- Cas… plus, ne te retiens pas, baise moi.

Le brun lâcha le sexe de son partenaire, posa sa main sur son autre hanche et commença à le pilonner fortement.

\- Casssss !

Dean jouit le premier  
\- Dean !  
Castiel le suivit pas longtemps après.

Castiel tomba sur Dean de tout son poids, les deux hommes restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes.

\- Dean, ton prochain client est arrivée dit Cassandra à travers la porte.

Ils reprirent conscience de la réalité, il n'était pas juste amant, un client et un strip teaser. Castiel se retira de Dean et se rhabilla sans un regard pour lui. Dean fit de même.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, Castiel quitta la pièce et redescendit rejoindre ses amis.

\- Alors ? Demanda Gabriel.  
\- Merci les mecs, cela m'a donné des idées avec Balthazar.»

Le lendemain, Castiel épousa bien Balthazar et Castiel devient plus entreprenant, ce qui ne déplus pas à son mari. De temps en temps, il pensa au strip-teaseur, mais ne retourna jamais dans ce type de club.

Quand à Dean, le soir même, il mit définitivement fin à son contrat. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus faire semblant d'être « amoureux » de ces clients après Castiel.

Il retrouva sa copine Lisa et le fils de celle-ci Ben. Sa copine ne savait pas son réel métier et sa bisexualité. S'il avait choisi strip-teaser, c'était pour assouvir son besoin de sexe entre hommes, mais après Castiel, il ne ressentait plus aucun désir pour le gente masculine.

De temps en temps, Dean pensa à Castiel, mais il le chassa vite de ses pensées.

Les deux hommes ont conscience que cette nuit de folie et d'amour avait changé leur vie à jamais.

*****************************************************************************  
 **Alors ce défi** **Wolfsama-ah-ah rélévé ou pas?^^ Et sinon votre avis ?**

 **J'attends vos idées pour le défi de décembre voir des prochains mois**


	5. Un nouveau professeur

**Un nouveau professeur**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M : Lemon !**

 **Couples : Dean/Castiel**

 **Défi lancé par : Yaeris**

 **Message auteur : Angel Woman (Guest), oui j'avais envie de changé pas rapport aux autres fictions et donc c'est pour ça que dans la précédente, ils ne sont pas en couples. Contente que cette OS t'ai plus comme même. Dans celle-ci ils le seront à la fin**

 **Message auteur : Je poste avec un jour d'avance, car je pense pas pouvoir demain et ce week-end je sais pas si j'aurais le temps aussi .**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 ****************************************************************************

Dean avait prit l'option théologie, pas du tout pour un intérêt quelconques pour les religions, mais pour la belle Lisa Braeden.

Donc le voilà dans l'amphithéâtre de la fac, première fois de l'année, on était en décembre ! En plus au premier rang ! Mais voilà c'était là qu'était assise Lisa Braeden.

« Salut Dean Winchester dit-il en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.  
\- Lisa … 

Soudain, Dean voit dans son champ de vision, un homme un peu plus vieux que lui, environ la trentaine, rentré dans l'Amphithéâtre en courant, les cheveux en batailles, la cravate de travers et un trench-coat qu'il était entrain de perdre.

\- Il va se faire tuer par le prof ricana Dean  
\- C'est le prof dit Lisa . »

« Désolé pour me retard s'excusa le professeur.

Dean n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi bleus, le professeur devait avoir environ son âge, 25 ans.

Dean avait travaillé depuis l'âge de 16 ans, d'abord en tant qu'apprenti puis en tant que salarié en mécanicien, à 25 ans, il avait décidé de reprendre des études, pour succéder à son patron Bobby, qui devait partir en retraite dans cinq ans.

\- Pour les nouveaux venu, je m'appelle Castiel… Novak et je suis professeur de théologie... soit l'étude des religion. On va s'intéresser à la différence entre les Dieux... grec et romain aujourd'hui. »

Castiel était troublé par ses yeux verts au premier rang.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean prenait des notes en cours. Il ne vit pas passer les deux heures.

« Dean, cela te dirait qu'on se fasse une soirée, ce vendredi.  
Dean vit le professeur quitter la pièce, il devait le rattraper.  
\- Désolé, mon frère débarque ce soir mentit Dean en plantant la jeune femme.

Dean eut peur que le professeur soit partit, mais non il le retrouva près de sa voiture.

« Putain démarre sale caisse ! Hurla Castiel.  
\- Tu sais ce sont des être sensible, il faut leur parler avec douceur.

\- Te moques pas.  
\- Je me moque pas. Si tu veux je peux regarder.  
\- Tu t'y connais ?  
\- Ouais c'est mon boulot. Ouvre le capot s'il te plaît dit Dean.

Castiel s'exécuta et il sortit de la voiture. Dean avait posé sa veste en cuir sur le siège passager de la voiture. Il était penché sur le capot.

Le professeur admira son élève concentrer, le T-shirt de ce dernier était relevé. Castiel se lécha les lèvres. Il s'imaginait bien le plaquer contre ce capot et le prendre.

\- Novak, hey tu es là.  
\- Oui … Oui dit Castiel troublé.  
\- Ta batterie est simplement déchargé, tu as dû oublier les feux.  
\- Je vais devoir payer un garagiste pour une connerie pareil !  
\- Non je peux récupérer des pinces au garage de mon patron. Je te propose de te déposer chez toi pour ce soir. Demain je viens te chercher, on ira chercher les pinces et je te rechargerais ta batterie  
\- Ok, merci Dean.

Dean récupéra sa veste et ils se dirigèrent vers sa voiture, une impala de 67.  
\- Castiel, je te présente « baby » dit Dean tout fier.

Castiel trouvait ça débile les gens qui donnait un nom à leur voiture, mais chez Dean, il trouvait ça touchant, car il devinait une histoire derrière cette voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivèrent devant chez Castiel.

\- Merci, Dean.  
\- De rien.

Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas. Dean fit le premier pas, il s'approcha rapidement du brun, tel un fauve sur sa proie. Il l'embrassa avec rage, Castiel mit sa main autour de la nuque du blond, pour l'approcher encore plus de lui. Dean d'une main plaqua Castiel, pendant que l'autre main caressait le sexe du brun à travers son pantalon.

\- Han, Dean gémit Castiel.  
\- Cas je l'ai déjà fait dans la voiture, mais ce serait mieux chez toi.

Soudain Castiel repoussa Dean et il sortit de la voiture en trombe. Dean voulut rattraper Castiel, mais la porte sécurisé de l'immeuble lui avait claqué au nez.

En rentrant chez lui Castiel, se recroquevilla sur son canapé.  
\- Pardon Balthazar gémit Castiel en pleurs »

Le lendemain et plusieurs jours durant Dean essaya de s'excuser mais Castiel lui répétait que si cela n'avait rien avoir avec les cours, d'arrêter de l'importuné.

Dean savait que c'était idiot, car il connaissait à peine son professeur, mais il savait ou plutôt pensait, que Castiel l'aimait aussi , il n'en était pas certain, il fallait qu'il vérifie.

Il décidait de se servir de Lisa Braeden, pour mettre son plan à exécution, c'était salaud, vis à vis d'elle.

Juste quand Castiel sortit de l'amphi , Dean embrassa Lisa. Il vit Castiel se tendre, serrer les poings, la mâchoire et sortir furieux de la fac.

« Désolé Lisa dit Dean avant de courir rattraper l'homme qui aime. »

De nouveau la voiture de Castiel refusa de démarrer.  
« Castiel, je …  
\- Que fais-tu ici, Dean ? Tu n'est pas avec Lisa ?  
\- Tu es jaloux ?  
\- Non pas du tout.  
Dean s'approcha de Castiel, ce dernier recula et se trouva coincé entre sa porte et son élève.  
\- Je sais que tu mens, j'ai vu ta réaction.  
\- Et quoi ? Tu es fière de toi, tu es heureux de foutre ma vie ne l'air?!  
\- J'ai fais ça pour être certain que je ne me faisais pas de film, que tu m'aimais aussi.  
\- Dean je ne peux pas.  
\- Parce que tu prof et moi élève ?  
\- Non parce que …

Dean embrassa Castiel, les mains sur ses hanches, pendant que l'une des main de Castiel était derrière la nuque du blond et l'autre était sur ses fesses.

Castiel mit fin au baiser.

\- Désolé, le faire dans un parking c'est pas mon truc, chez toi ou chez moi ? Demanda le professeur.  
\- Chez moi, je suis plus près. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez Dean. Ce dernier avait à peine fermé la porte, qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur. Castiel prit la bouche de Dean avec avidité et le mordit. Dean gémit devant la domination de son amant. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque pour le rapprocher de lui.

Castiel attrapa Dean par le poignet et le fit tomber sur le canapé-lit défait qui trônait au milieu du salon. Puis Castiel se retrouva à califourchon sur son élève.  
« Très dominateur dit Dean.  
Castiel approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Dean.  
\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, je vais te faire oublier ton nom, tu ne te souviendras que tu miens dit Castiel en lui mordant l'oreille.  
\- Humm gémit Dean.

Castiel enleva avec empressement le T-shirt de son amant, le griffant au passage. L'élève gémit et offrit son cou aux morsures de son amant. Castiel lui retira le reste de ses vêtements ,le laissant simplement en boxer.

Castiel se déshabilla sous le regard incandésent de son amant. Dean se lécha les lèvres devant ce spectacle d'une grande sensualité. Le brun lui était entièrement nu. 

Les deux hommes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, pendant que les mains puissantes de Castiel caressait son corps.

Dean se mordit les lèvres, il avait honte de ressentir du plaisir sous les caresses d'un homme.

\- Dean, je veux t'entendre. Je veux que tout le monde sache ce qu'on fait ! Sinon j'arrête et je te laisse là, dit Castiel d'une voix autoritaire mais pleine de désir. 

Dean obtempéra et se mit à crier « Cas...humm... ».

Castiel lui attrapa les poignets et l'embrassa avec férocité, au point qu'une goutte de sang perlait sur la lèvre de Dean.

Puis Castiel descendit sa bouche vers le cou de son amant. Il mordit le cou de Dean en laissant une belle marque.  
\- Je veux que Lisa et toutes les autres sachent que tu es à moi, Dean.

Castiel descendit sa bouche vers les tétons de son chéri suçant et mordant. Puis vers son torse qu'il griffa et toute suite après il lécha les morsures.

L'élève adora ce mélange de douleur et de douceur, il se cambra, se tenant au drap, il se mordit les lèvres toujours par honte.

Castiel caressa très doucement le pénis à travers son boxer, puis lui enleva et il recommença avec une certaine lenteur, son va-et-vient.

Il regarda son amant essayer de garder le contrôle, d'être au supplice.  
\- Dean je t'ai dit que je voulais t'entendre crier mon nom d'une voix rauque.  
\- Cas, je t'en supplie, accélère !  
\- Non Dean, c'est moi qui décide de ton plaisir.  
Castiel s'arrêta et remonta aux cotés de son amant.  
\- Dean, je veux te voir me la sucer toute suite ! dit-il rempli d'une voix pleine de désir.

Castiel vit de l'hésitation dans le regard de son jeune amant .  
\- Dean tu n'es pas …  
Mais Dean se retrouva entre les jambes de son amant. Ce que Castiel avait prit pour l'hésitation, ce n'était pas pas rapport à l'acte, mais le blond avait peur de pas être à la hauteur. Quand Castiel lui avait intimer l'ordre de lui sucer la queue, Dean avait sentit un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

Dean enleva le boxer qui laissa voir la verge dure de Castiel. Il déposa des baisers papillon, puis il lécha doucement la hampe tout le long.  
\- Humm Dean !  
Puis le blond lécha le gland où il insista.  
\- Putain Dean !  
Enfin il prit le sexe de son amant, faisant de lents va-et-vient avant d'accélérer. Castiel se cambra. « Dean,han,oh oui !.

Le professeur ordonna à son amant d'arrêter et de revenir auprès de lui , il avait sentit un orgasme poindre et il voulait jouir, en Dean et pas dans sa bouche.  
Dean obéit. Castiel retourna Dean et le plaqua contre son torse.  
\- Dean suce mes doigts !  
Dean prit trois doigts de son amant et les suça avec délectation.

\- Tu aimes sucer, dit Castiel.

Cette vision de Dean, transposée à celle de sa bouche sur sa queue, augmenta son excitation.

Castiel fit arrêter Dean et lui enfonça un premier doigt doucement, il savait que c'était la première fois de Dean et il savait que c'était pas toujours agréable au début. Mais au contraire Dean bougea avec avidité sous la sensation.  
\- Cas, plus …  
\- C'est ça que tu veux Dean !  
Castiel enfonça un deuxième doigt et Dean bougea plus vite, surtout quand Castiel toucha sa prostate.  
\- T'aime ça Dean ! Dis-le !  
\- Oui j'aime ça, dit-il dans un murmure.  
\- Plus fort Dean !  
\- Oui j'aime ça !  
Castiel lui enfonça un troisième doigt et Dean bougea d'une façon erratique. Castiel n'en pouvait plus de voir son amant comme ça. Son sexe lui faisait tellement mal. Il retira ses doigts de Dean. Dean se sentit pantelant, il avait besoin de cette friction.  
\- Dean te laisser comme ça tu en penses quoi ?  
\- Non je t'en supplie, gémit Dean.

Castiel lui attrapa les hanches et s'enfonça doucement, avec lenteur pour qu'il s'habitue à la sensation.  
\- Cas plus vite.  
Dean essaya de s'empaler sur le sexe de son amant, mais Castiel lui imposa son rythme.  
\- Dean, pas besoin de me supplier, on ira au rythme que je te dirais. La seule chose que je veux c'est t'entendre crier.  
Castiel continua de le pénétrer lentement. Castiel adorait cette vision de Dean au bord du supplice.

Puis il accéléra ses coups de butoir en pénétrant profondément, tout en caressant le sexe de son amant. Dean était au bord de l'explosion, cela le rendait fou. Castiel mordit le cou de son amant, il aimait voir son amant sans retenue, les joues rouges, le voir crier.  
\- Tout le monde va savoir que tu es à moi. Tu es à moi Dean ?  
\- Oui je suis à toi ! Castiel, oui comme ça, oh Cas, putain c'est tellement bon ! hurla Dean.  
\- Je sais, jouis pour moi !  
\- Casssss!

Ce dernier le suivit quelques instants plus tard. Il resta quelques minutes en lui en parsemant son dos de baisers, leurs orgasmes étaient tellement forts. Puis il se retira et s'allongea. Dean vient se blottir contre lui et Castiel lui caressa les cheveux.  
\- Dean, je dois te dire, si je te repoussais, c'est que j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais, i ans, ce jour, le 25 décembre. Depuis je couche avec des hommes, mais je m'interdit de retomber amoureux. Je me disais que ce n'était pas le trompé. Puis quand je t'ai vu dans l'amphi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi et j'avais l'impression de trahir, Balthazar. Tu comprends ?  
\- Et aujourd'hui ?  
\- J'ai compris que j'avais le droit d'aimer à nouveau.

\- Dean c'est nous !

Sam arriva avec Jess dans le salon.  
\- Euh dit Sam rougissant.  
\- Sammy, je te présente Cas, mon mec. Cas, voici mon petit frère, Sammy.

Castiel était aussi gêner contrainement à Dean.  
\- On vous laisse vous habiller, on va préparer le repas de Noël dit Jess en poussant son homme vers la cuisine.

Et voilà Castiel passa un merveilleux Noël, depuis cinq ans entouré de l'homme qu'il aime et de nouveaux amis.  
*************************************************************************** **  
Alors votre avis sur cette nouvelle OS ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouver l'introduction avant le lemon trop longue .**

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le défi de janvier et on m'a aussi proposé celui de février :**

 **Défi janvier par Wolfsama-ah-ah : Dean et Castiel sont collègues de boulots, ils s'envoient des petits signaux,depuis deux semaines . Un soir chacun reste tard et ….**

 **Défi février par Angelyoru : Une omégaverse Dean et Castiel.**

 **N'hésitez pas à ma lancer des défis je me ferais un plaisir de les relever .**


	6. un amour au boulot !

**Un amour au boulot !**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M : Lemon !**

 **Couples : Dean/Castiel**

 **Défi lancé par : Wolfsama-ah-ah**

 **Message auteur 1 : Angel Woman (Guest), merci pour ta review.  
Message auteur 2 : Wolsama-ah-ah , merci pour ta review ,heureuse que tu as aimé ce Castiel dominateur . Tiens voilà celle-ci c'est ton défi!^^**

 **Message auteur 3 : Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne année 2017 !**

 **Message auteur 4 : Je publie également sur d'autres fandom :**

 **\- Spartacus : Le gladiateur et la princesse.  
\- Divergente fiction en cours : « Mon amour, mon ennemi » qui existe aussi du point de vu d'Eric « mon amour, mon ennemi-version Eric », « Désir Audacieux » enfin « Daniella Eaton … Nikita Audacieuse »  
**

 **\- Divergente fiction terminée : « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité », « un amour plein ironie »( Fiction UA- 6 chapitres)**

 **ATTENTION LEMON !**

 ****************************************************************************

Castiel avait rendez-vous pour un entretien avec Mark Pelligrino, le directeur des ressources humaines de l'entreprise Smith et Associés, une entreprise de cuisine pour les professionnels et particuliers. L'entreprise a des succursales partout au USA.

A l'entrée, Castiel Novak vit que l'étage du service des ressources humaines se trouvait au 3ème. Il prit l'ascenseur. Dès l'ouverture de la porte de l'ascenseur, il vit en face de lui une porte avec une plaque écrit : _Mark Pelligrino, Directeur des Ressources humaines ._

Castiel frappa à la porte.

« Entrez !  
Castiel ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un homme d'environ son âge, blonds aux yeux verts. Dean était lui abasourdi devant ses yeux bleus céruléen.  
\- Bonjour monsieur Mayers. Je suis Dean Winchester. Voulez-vous un café ?dit Dean  
\- Excusez-moi, je me suis trompé, je suis Castiel Novak, je cherche le bureau de monsieur Pelligrino, j'ai un entretien avec lui.  
\- Ah oui sa secrétaire ne vous à pas préciser que le service des ressources humaines se trouve au 5ème étage maintenant. On n'a pas encore changé les noms sur toutes les portes.

\- Merci dit Castiel. »  
Dean espérait que son patron allait embauché le jeune homme. Il était immédiatement tombé sous son charme. Dean aimait autant les hommes que les femmes.

Quelques jours plus tard, Dean était au self de l'entreprise. Il était attablé avec des collègues, il attendait son frère Sam Winchester qui travaillait dans le service de Mark Pelligrino. Il était responsable du pôle Ressources humaines- Comptabilité. Ce service s'occupait des embauches, licenciement et de la paye.

\- Salut à tous, je vous présente Castiel Novak, le nouveau responsable du service formation-planning.  
\- Salut je suis Charlie, je suis commerciale dans la boutique pour les particuliers.  
\- Je suis Bella, je suis la standardiste et postière.  
\- Je suis Kevin, je suis comptable.  
\- Je suis Lisa, je suis l'une des coach de la salle de sport.  
\- Salut à vous tous. Ah oui une salle de sport ? Et comment ça se passe, il y a un abonnement ? dit Castiel.  
\- Oui tu paye une cotisation de 100 € par an et tu as accès à des cours ou aux machines de 7h à 23h. Beaucoup viennent avant de commencer le boulot à 9h ou après vers 19h. Si cela t'intéresse prends rendez-vous avec moi auprès de Bella.  
\- Ok merci.

Pendant que les autres se présentaient, Castiel essayait de les regarder mais dès qu'il le faisait, il sentait le regard du mec qu'il y avait vu il y a quelques jours.

\- Et le mec ingrat qui ne c'est pas présenté c'est Dean Winchester, mon frère aîné, il est responsable du département Ouest dit Sam.  
\- Bonjour dit Castiel.  
\- Bonjour répondit froidement Dean »

Le soir même, Dean allait taper dans un punching-ball. Alors qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans la salle de sport depuis sa séparation avec Lisa.

Castiel était là aussi, il avait rendez-vous avec la coah sportive pour le dossier d'inscription. Il attendait qu'elle finisse son cours.

Le brun regardait les employés s'entraîner pour passer le temps quand il vit Dean au loin taper dans un sac de frappe. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le torse du jeune homme couvert de sueur.

Soudain Dean tourna son regard vers lui, un regard furieux, sûrement le fait d'avoir été mater pensa Castiel.

Mais ce dernier n'y était pas du tout, Dean était furieux contre lui-même de désirer Castiel. Mais pas seulement, il ne comprenait pas se qui le retenait de passer à l'acte ou au contraire de vouloir passer à l'acte avec une mec qu'il connaissait depuis quelques heures. Et puis pourquoi son cœur s'était emballé comme lors de leur premières rencontre ?

Pourtant d'habitude avoir des relations au bureau cela ne le dérangeait pas, filles ou mec. Sa vraie seule relation avait été Lisa, un an, mais la jeune fille l'avait quitté en raison de ses nombreuses infidélités.

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tard_

Castiel ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Dean Winchester à son égard, un jour il est charmant, il passe un bon moment au self. Le lendemain, il lui adresse pas la parole. 

Ils ont mëme fait quelques soirées ensemble, avec Sam, sa femme Jess, Bella et Charlie qui sont ensemble.

Après cinq ans, elles ont enfin décidé de vivre ensemble. Castiel avait aidé avec Sam et Dean au déménagement.

Un soir, Castiel finissait tard son travail. Il croisa Dean à la machine à café. Ce dernier ne lui adressa même pas un regard . C'était ridicule !

Castiel entra furieux dans le bureau de Dean, il posa son café sur le bureau tellement brusquement que ça éclaboussa les papiers qui se trouvaient dessus.

\- Dean pourquoi un jour tu es gentil avec moi et l'autre un connard ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me détestes !

Dean ne répondit pas, il s'approcha de Castiel et avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, Dean l'embrassait fougueusement, il le poussait vers le canapé, en caressant son sexe à travers son pantalon.

Castiel était tombé sur le canapé, Dean au-dessus de lui.

\- Je ne te détestes pas, je te désire ardemment et je te promets que tu vas le ressentir. Cas je vais te faire supplier et quand je serai enfin en toi, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer. Tu redeviendras quémander car je suis le meilleur amant du monde .  
\- Rien que ça prouve-le le mit en au défit Castiel.

Dean embrassa Castiel pendant que ses mains passaient sous sa chemise et qu'il frottait son entrejambe contre celle du brun.

\- Humm gémit Castiel.

Puis Dean défit lentement la chemise de son amant, il admira ce torse parfait. Le souffle chaud de Dean sur son corps fit tortiller Castiel.

\- Cas, si mon souffle te fait réagir qu'est-ce que ça va être quand je caresserais ton corps du bout des doigts puis que mes lèvres prendront le relais et enfin le bout de ma langue sur ton bas ventre près de ton sexe lui murmura Dean à l'oreille.

\- Dean gémit Castiel en fermant les yeux en visualisant les images.

\- Je vais me délecter de goûter et enflammer chaque partie de ton corps, Cass.

Dean déboutonna le pantalon de son collègue et passa ses doigts en dessous du boxer, en empoignant le sexe du brun.

\- Dean !

\- Et enfin je goûterais ton sexe.

\- Dean gémit Cas.

\- Maintenant que tu sais tout commençons dit Dean.

Dean caressa du bout des doigts le torse de Castiel en l'embrassant, Dean découvrit chaque muscle sous ses doigts, chaque grain de beauté, cicatrices, chaque imperfection qui rendait ce corps si beau.

Dean recommençait pour découvrir le corps de Castiel, encore et encore, il ne s'en lassait pas, mais aussi il se délectait des gémissements de son amant, sous ses yeux. Sa bouche n'était pas inactive et il embrassait chaque recoin du visage de son amant.

Castiel ne s'était jamais senti désiré, admiré et c'était une sensation merveilleuse. Peut-être même aimer par Dean, mais le brun chassait très vite cette dernière pensée de sa tête.

Puis Dean entreprit de se déshabiller entièrement avant de continuer à s'occuper de Castiel. Ce dernier ne ratait pas un instant de ce strip-tease, le torse de Dean était plus beau que ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir à la salle de sport.

Castiel voulut toucher ce torse, mais des mains puissantes le maintenait.

\- Cas, est-ce que quand je t'ai dis ce que j'allais te faire, il était question que tu me touches ?  
\- Non.  
\- Les seules choses que tu as le droit de faire c'est de hurler et me supplier.

Dean mordit la lèvre de son amant et lécha la goutte de sang qui perlait sur le lèvre du brun.

Puis Dean descendit des lèvres vers le cou de Castiel, pendant qu'avec ses mains il défit le pantalon. Castiel se soulevait pour laisser son amant enlever son vêtement, pendant que Castiel avec ses pieds enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Dean continuait sa progression avec sa bouche, il parsemait chaque recoin du corps de Castiel de baiser lent, il se délectait de la respiration saccadée de son amant.

\- Dean gémit Castiel.

Dean arrivé au bas-ventre de Castiel et lui enleva son boxer. Castiel frémissait à ce qu'il l'attendait. Il sentit le souffle chaud du blond sur son sexe qui le fit ce cambrer.

Mais Dean avait décidé de le torturé, il ne toucha pas au pénis en érection de son amant. L'aîné des Winchester se mit à genoux et commença à embrasser les pieds puis il remontait vers l'intérieur des cuisses, il déposa des doux baiser.

Castiel se cambrait.

\- Dean !

Puis Dean soufflait encore sur le sexe de son collègue.

Dean !

Il reprit ses baisers sur le torse de Castiel vers son cou, puis il embrassa chastement Castiel.

\- On va recommencer, Cas.

\- Dean, prends-moi !

\- Pas encore Cas, je n'ai pas encore parcouru ton corps avec ma langue, goûter ton sexe dans ma bouche.

Dean approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Castiel.  
\- Et la phrase que tu devras dire, pour sentir mon sexe en toi c'est : Dean je veux connaître la sensation de ton sexe en moi, pilonne-moi pour que je l'oublie pas et je t'appartiens.

Dean reprit ses baiser sur le corps de Castiel, mais il ralentit le rythme. Le corps de Castiel se contorsionnait sous le plaisir procurer par les baisers de son amant.

Puis Dean commença à lécher le torse de brun lentement. Castiel gémissait et ondulait sous la langue du blond. Castiel se cambrait et tenait fortement au canapé dès qu'il senti la langue du frère de Sam lécher son téton durci puis l'autre.

Dean !

Dean Winchester continuait sa progression lentement pour torturer Castiel bien sûr, mais aussi car il adorait le goût de ce dernier. Il continuait toujours plus bas et comme à chaque fois contournais le sexe de son collègue.

Quand Dean commença à lécher l'intérieur des cuisses de Castiel, celui-ci écarta encore plus les jambes, des décharges du plaisir lui parcourait tout le corps.

Dean remontait sa langue le long des cuisses de Castiel et le brun eut un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit la bouche de son amant se refermer sur son sexe.

\- Deannnn !

Dean suçait délicatement en faisant tournoyer lentement sa langue Castiel se cambrait en donnant des coups de bassin involontaire. 

Dean sentait que Castiel allait jouir donc il arrêta.

\- Dean je t'en supplie prends-moi. 

\- La phrase, Cass.

\- Dean, je veux connaître la sensation de ton sexe en moi, pilonne-moi pour que je l'oublie pas, je t'appartiens.

\- Retourne toi, Cass

Castiel se mit à quatre pattes.

-Oh putain j'ai pas de lubrifiant, jura Dean.  
\- Pas grave vu comment tu m'a excité ça ira.  
\- Tu es sûr ?  
\- Certains.

Dean commença en entrer doucement, il attendait que Castiel lui dise que ça allait pour continuer, pour entrer plus profondément en lui. Les deux hommes bougeaient lentement, puis Dean quand il sentit son amant prêt, augmenta la force et la rapidité de ses coups de butoirs, il changeait d'angle car il cherchait un endroit précis.

\- Dean !

Il avait trouvé la prostate de Castiel et il la pilonnais de plus en plus fort.

\- Deannnnnnnnnn ! Jouit Castiel

Dean jouit quelques secondes après puis il se retira.

Les deux amants se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

\- Alors je ne suis pas le meilleur amant du monde ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Tu es exceptionnel.  
\- Dis tu n'as pas faim, après cette fabuleuse partie de sexe qu'on vient d'avoir.  
\- Ouais, un peu.  
\- Cela te dis un Burger King.  
\- On devrait peut-être se doucher avant, non ?  
\- Ouais, on se dit dans une heure au restaurant.  
\- Ok parfait répondit Castiel. »  
 _  
Quelques semaines plus tard_

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Dean et Castiel couchait ensemble au boulot ou chez eux. Mais il allait aussi au cinéma, sortait entre amis. Ils étaient des sex-friends.

Un jour que Castiel allait quitté la salle de sport, il tomba sur Lisa.  
« Castiel, tu peux venir cinq minutes dans mon bureau s'il te plaît.  
\- Un problème avec les règlements ?  
\- Non… s'il te plaît.

 _-_ Ok.  
Castiel suivit Lisa dans son bureau .  
\- Dis-moi la vérité, est-ce que toi et Dean vous couchez ensemble ?  
\- Cela ne regardes pas Lisa, toi et Dean c'est terminé.  
\- Je ne ressens plus rien pour Dean. Je veux juste que tu ne souffres pas comme j'ai souffert. Si tu es amoureux de lui, tu vas te faire du mal, car Dean n'est pas capable d'aimer une personne, à part son frère.  
\- Ok merci du conseil. »

Castiel retourna à sa voiture et il roula pour rentrer chez lui. Lisa avait raison, au fil des semaines, il était tombé amoureux de Dean Winchester et la relation fraternel entre Dean et Sam était assez fusionnel, même si Jess avait réussit à trouver sa placer. Un soir, lors d'un repas Jess avait avoué que Sam et elle c'était séparé à cause de ça un temps.

Castiel repensait aussi à ce qu'il s'était passé, il y a quelques jours entre lui et Dean, quand ce dernier avait su que Castiel avait couché un autre homme.  
Dean d'habitude très doux, c'était montré assez possessif et brutal lors de leurs ébats. Castiel avait adoré mais il n'était pas habitué. Tout d'abord Dean l'avait obligé à lui faire une fellation, puis ensuite ils avaient baisés toute la nuit. Dean lui répétait sans cesse : « Tu m'appartiens, Cas. »

 _Deux semaines plus tard_

Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait mais il sentit Castiel s'éloigner au fur et à mesure. Castiel ne faisait plus exprès de rester tard le soir au boulot. Même lors des soirées organisés entre eux, Castiel disait qu'il avait autre chose de prévu.

Un jour, Dean décida de savoir pourquoi son ami, lui faisait la gueule. Il se pointa un samedi chez lui. Castiel ouvrit la porte.  
« Dean, que fais-tu là ?  
\- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ?  
\- Je ne te fais pas la gueule.  
\- Laisse-moi entrer, Cas.  
Castiel le laissa passer et il referma la porte derrière lui.

 _-_ Alors pourquoi tu ne viens plus aux soirées ?  
\- J'ai été voir de la famille.  
\- Et pourquoi on couche plus ensemble ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?  
\- Non, il n'y a personne Dean dit Castiel en se triturant les mains.  
\- Alors pourquoi ?  
\- Je t'aime murmura Castiel.

 __Dean avait cru mal comprendre.

\- Castiel, tu as dit quoi ?  
\- Je t'aime crétin ! Et je sais que tu veux aucun engagements avec personne.  
\- C'était vrai, avant toi. Quand tu m'a dit que tu avais couché avec ce mec, j'ai ressenti de la jalousie, un sentiment qui m'était inconnu. Mais j'avais peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque et que cela détruise notre relation. Donc tu veux bien qu'on soit ensemble ? Demanda Dean.

 _-_ Oui, à une condition dit Castiel.

 _-_ Laquelle ?  
\- Que tu me laisses parfois être le dominant.

 _-_ Je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un me dominé mais comme c'est toi, j'accepte répondit Dean. »

Les deux hommes passèrent leur première soirée en couple.

 _Fin  
_

**************************************************************** ****

 **Alors votre avis sur cette OS de Janvier ? On est déjà à la moitié du projet, il reste plus que six OS . Merci pour vos review et votre fidélité .  
**

 **Défi février par Angelyoru : Une omégaverse Dean et Castiel.**

 **Défi mars par Ryopino : Dean et Castiel dans l'univers médical**

 **Voilà Wolsama-ah-ah m'a proposer plusieurs idées de défi pour avril , je vous laisse choisir lequel vous souhaitez :**

 **1)** **Dean est un tueur en série et Castiel un chasseur de prime... il y a une grosse somme sur la tête de Dean et il compte bien la ramasser. mais il va tomber amoureux de lui avant.**

 **OU**

 **2)**

 **Dean est un tireur en série et Crowley est chasseur de prime. Castiel est shérif (c'est western) et veux secrètement Dean comme amant car il a toujours admire son travail et est tombe amoureux de lui. Crowley lui ramène.**

 **OU**

 **3)**

 **Dean est chasseur de prime et Castiel est shérif. Dean a réussit a coincer Crowley pour la prime de 100 000 000. mais ce que Dean veut, c'est être paye en nature .** ****

 **N'hésitez pas à ma lancer des défis je me ferais un plaisir de les relever .**


	7. Un Désir Ardent !

**Un Désir Ardent**

 _ **Message Auteur : Merci à Angel Woman(Guest), pour ta review et ta fidélité**_

 _ **Message Auteur 2 : Merci pour les 31 review, continuez comme ça vous êtes géniaux et géniales !**_

 _ **Message auteur 3 : J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger .**_

 _ **Message 4 : Je vous la publie avec 24h avance ! ^^**_ _ **  
**_ **  
**

 _ **Quelques éléments sur l'univers Alpha/Oméga/Bêta dans ma fiction**_

 _Les Alpha et Omégas représentent 80 % de la société .  
_ _ **  
**_ **Alpha :** Le gêne Alpha apparaît à la puberté entre 15 et 17 ans. 98 % des Alphas sont des hommes, seulement 2 % sont des femmes .

Les Alphas aura toujours des postes à hautes responsabilité ou prestigieuse tel avocat, médecin, chef entreprise .

La première année, les ruts seront de 3-4 jours voir une semaine et elles se produiront tous les mois . Ensuite elles seront de 3-4 jours, trois à quatre fois dans l'année .

L'Alpha enchaînera les relations avec les oméga jusqu'à qu'il trouve « son oméga ».

 **Oméga** _ **:**_ Le gêne Oméga apparaît aussi à la puberté entre 15 et 17 ans.50 % de femmes et 50 % d'hommes .

Les Omégas auront toujours des postes moins qualifiés, serveur, secrétaire, jardinier ...

La première année, les ruts seront comme celle des Alpha, elle dureront de 3-4 jours voir une semaine et elle se produiront tous les mois . Ensuite elles seront de 3-4 jours, trois à quatre fois dans l'année .

Tout comme Alpha;Oméga enchaînera les relations avec les Alphas jusqu'à qu'il trouve « son Alpha ».

 **Le liens Alpha/Oméga :** Même si l'Alpha et l'Oméga se sont trouvés , l'un et l'autre peuvent faire de la « résistance », surtout venant de la nouvelle génération Oméga . Oméga doit accepter « la morsure », pour créer ce lien . Alpha ne peut l'y forcer .

 _Les Alphas et les Omégas sont exclusivement ensemble, aucune relation avec un bêta ._

 _Deux visions s'affrontent dans la société : les relations Alpha/Oméga réactionnaires et les relations Alpha/Oméga progressistes._

 **Relation Alpha/Oméga réactionnaires :** Seul Alpha travaille . Oméga reste à s'occuper de la maison et souvent des nombreux enfants . Oméga ne peut pas avoir de compte en banque, toutes dépenses doit être supervisé par Alpha .

 **Relation Alpha/Oméga progressiste :** Alpha et Oméga travaillent . Souvent le couple à 1 ou 2 enfants . L'éducation et les tâches ménagèrent sont souvent partager,même Oméga en fait encore plus que Alpha. Oméga est indépendant financièrement, il a son propre compte et gère son argent comme bon lui semble .

 _Enfin les Bêtas qui représentent 20 % de la population . Ils n'ont pas eu la mutation du gênes, ils sont 50 % de femmes et d'hommes . Ils occupent des postes qualifiés comme non . Ils sont exclusivement ensemble ._

 _************************************************************************_

 _ **  
**_ **  
Voilà la fiction commence !**

 *************************************************************************** __

On était samedi et comme tous les samedi j'étais au bar « Dauntless » avec mes amis. Il y avait tout d'abord, mon frère Sam, qui était un Alpha comme moi et sa femme, Jess, une oméga. Ils étaient déjà parent de jumeaux, Ellie et Tony, de trois ans. Elle était encore enceinte.

Mon frère et moi, on avaient une chaîne de restauration rapide végétarienne à travers tous les USA. Jess était secrétaire juridique dans un petit cabinet d'avocat en ville.

Ensuite, il y avait mon meilleur ami, Benny et son compagnon, Garth. Quand on les voyait ensemble ils n'étaient vraiment pas assortis, mon pote Benny était un grand mec baraqué. Garth était petit et tout maigre.

Benny était patron d'une boite de transport et Garth était caissier dans une grande surface.

Enfin, mon couple de meilleure amie atypique, Bella était une Alpha, un cas très rare. Tout le monde la regarde comme une martienne, mais c'est regard qui semble plutôt la flatter. Et quand les regards deviennent trop insistants, Bella sors son regard de tueuse qui les remets à leur place.

Bella est professeur d'histoire à l'université et chercheuse de trésor. Une sorte de Lara Croft. Sa partenaire s'appelle Charlie, elle est informaticienne dans l'université où travaille Bella. C'est comme ça qu'elles se sont rencontrées.

Enfin, moi Dean Winchester, l'éternel célibataire de la bande. Cela a été longtemps un choix, j'enchaînais les relations avec des femmes ou des hommes. Je ne voulais pas m'ancrer.

Mais voilà tout à changé, il y a deux ans, ici même. J'ai rencontré Castiel. On a couchés ensemble, dans l'une des chambres à l'étage, le soir même, puis plusieurs fois ici ou chez moi ou chez lui.

Mais surtout j'ai découvert ce qu'était une véritable relation, on va régulièrement au cinéma, au restaurant ensemble ou simplement on partage simplement une soirée sans que ça finisse au lit.

Mais voilà le problème c'est que Castiel refuse de s'ancrer avec moi d'ailleurs avec toutes personnes et cette situation me fait souffrir.

Mon frère et mes amis me disent de passer à autre chose et j'essaye de ne plus penser à lui, de lui envoyer des messages. Castiel peut après une nuit, une soirée, un week-end, ne pas me donner des nouvelles. Cela pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois et soudainement m'envoyer un texto ou reparaître et tout recommence … jusqu'à se qu'il parte.

C'est moi l'Alpha, c'est moi qui devrait contrôler notre relation mais c'est lui qui a le pouvoir. Et si je suis sincère avec moi, c'est son indépendance et sa résistance qui m'attire aussi chez lui.

« Bon Dean, j'en ai marre de te voir faire cette tête et le chercher partout dit Bella.  
\- C'est vrai si cet oméga veut pas de toi, trouve toi s'en un autre dit Benny.  
\- Je sais … commençais-je.  
\- Ou fais-lui croire. Rends le jaloux, la prochaine fois qu'il se pointe ici. Drague devant son nez d'autres omégas ou oblige le à te regarder baiser un autre. S'il t'aime réellement, il s'interposera dit Bella.

Soudain je sens une odeur que je connais, je lève les yeux et je crois ce regard bleu céruléen. _  
_  
\- Ouais je vais suivre ton conseil … immédiatement.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la piste de danse. Je me collais à Castiel, il frotta ses fesses contre mon entrejambe.  
\- Han, ça fait longtemps, Cas grognais-je.  
\- J'étais très occupé dit-il avec désinvolture.  
\- Au point de ne donner aucune nouvelle.  
\- Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas ton Oméga.  
\- Il y a un autre Alpha ?  
\- Il y a pas un Alpha en particulier.  
\- Tu es ici pour trouver un Alpha ?  
\- Je suis ici pour toi, Dean.  
\- Ce soir, je veux que tu m'observes baiser un autre Oméga. Sois un gentil petit Oméga, va dans une chambre là haut. Déshabille-toi et attends moi nu sur une chaise.  
\- Oui Dean. »

Castiel ne pouvait qu'obéir à Dean, ce dernier avait utilisé son pouvoir « Alpha » sur lui. Il monta docilement à l'étage pour faire ce que Dean lui avait ordonner.

Pendant ce temps-là, Dean séduisait une Oméga du nom de Lisa. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à la convaincre de le suivre.

On monta à l'étage et je sus grâce à mon odorat développée ou se trouvait Castiel. On entra dans la chambre avec Lisa. Castiel était bien nu assis sur une chaise.

« Que fais cet Oméga ici ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- Castiel et moi on se voit souvent et j'avais envie de pimenté, en l'obligeant à nous regarder faire l'amour, ça te dérange ma belle ?  
\- Non, je l'ai déjà fait mais pour des couple déjà ancré.  
\- Et toi aussi tu ne veux pas ancré ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Je n'avais pas rencontré l'Alpha qui me donne envie, avant ce soir dit la jeune femme en s'approchant et en me posant une main sur le torse.

Dean lui adressa un sourire charmeur et commença à l'embrasser. Castiel serra les poings forts pour éviter de sauter sur cette Oméga et l'étrangler.

Dean retourna sa conquête et plaqua son dos contre son torse. Il l'embrassa dans le cou en défaisant sa robe tout en regardant Castiel. Dean fit tomber le vêtement au sol. Elle souleva ses pieds pour enlever son vêtement et le poussa avec son pied puis enleva ses chaussures. Dean lui défit son soutien-gorge et lui enleva sa culotte.

Dean lui prit la main et la conduisit jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils dans la chambre. Il s'assit dedans, il la tira vers lui pour qu'elle soit à califourchon sur lui.

\- Déshabille-moi dit Dean à Lisa.

La jeune femme commença par sa veste en cuir, puis elle passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de l'Alpha. Dean lui ne détachait pas son regard de Castiel. Il voyait le corps tendu de colère de Oméga, Dean lui adressa un sourire sadique, l'air de dire que le jeu ne faisait que commencer.

Dean posa ses mains sur les hanches de la femme, pour l'approcher de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. L'Oméga féminine commença à caresser le torse de Alpha. Les mains de Alpha remontèrent le long du corps vers sa poitrine et il la caressa en titillant ses tétons avec ses pouces.

Lisa se cambra.

\- Humm Alpha.

Dean lécha ce corps offert, ils reprirent leur baiser jusqu'à ce que Dean y mette fin.

\- Finis de me déshabiller dit Dean.

Lisa s'enleva des genoux de Dean, elle se mi à genoux et elle commença par lui enlever ses chaussures, puis ses chaussettes, puis elle défit la ceinture de son pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses cuisses pour l'enlever.

Quand à Dean, il ne lâchait pas son amant du regard. Castiel était de plus en plus colère mais aussi excité car il s'imaginait à place de cette pétasse.

\- Tout ? Tout ? Répéta Lisa.  
Dean arrêta de contempler l'homme qui aimait pour daigner de l'intention à la femme qui se trouvait à ses pieds.  
\- Oui tout.

Elle lui enleva son boxer, le dernier rempart à sa nudité. Elle trouvait le sexe de l'homme imposant. Elle allait se relever mais Dean le força à rester au sol.  
\- Qui t'as dis que je voulais que tu relèves. Je veux voir mon sexe dans ta bouche dit-il d'un sourire carnassier.

Lisa commença par lécher doucement le gland de l'Alpha, puis elle commença à faire tournoyer sa langue autour.  
\- Je veux plus.  
Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'obligea à prendre son sexe entièrement en bouche. La jeune femme accéléra ses coups de langues.

\- Han Lisa ! Lisa !  
Dean l'attrapa par les cheveux.

\- Tu voudrais t'ancrer avec moi, Lisa.  
\- Oui, Alpha.  
\- Apelle-moi Dean. Termine et on reparle après.

La jeune femme reprit la fellation.

C'était trop pour Castiel, il se leva et attrapa Lisa par les cheveux pour la repousser de l'Alpha. Il se mit à genoux et reprit ce qu 'était entrain de faire précédemment, Lisa.

Dean dû faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas succomber, sous les coups de langue de son amant. Il repoussa Castiel.

\- Pourquoi tu as fais ça Castiel ?! Cria Dean.  
\- Dean, dis-lui de dégager supplia Castiel.  
\- Pourquoi je ferais ça Castiel ?  
\- Parce que … je ne veux pas que t'ancres avec quelqu'un d'autre que ...moi dit Castiel les larmes aux yeux.  
\- Lisa va t-en dit Dean.  
\- Mais …  
\- Tu contredis un Alpha, Lisa. »

Elle reprit ses affaires et partit.

Dean se leva et surplombais Castiel de sa prestance.

\- Tu veux vraiment t'ancrer avec moi ? Demanda Dean  
\- Oui.  
\- Allons au lit, tu mérites mieux que le fauteuil, mon amour dit Dean en lui prenant la main.

Dean fit allonger Castiel sur le lit et il s'allongea à coté de lui. L'Alpha embrassa chastement son oméga. Puis Dean força le passage et joua avec la langue de son amant et Castiel répondit. Les amant enlaçèrent leur doigts. Dean lécha la clavicule, là où il y aurais bientôt une marque.

Dean descendit sa langue vers les tétons de son amant, qu'il lécha et suça. Il joua particulièrement avec car il savait que Castiel aimait ça. D'ailleurs la réaction de l'oméga ne se fit pas attendre. Il se cambra, il se tenait tellement fort au drap que ses jointures étaient blanches.  
-Dean...Oh Dean ...Dean !

Puis Dean lécha, baisa le torse de son amant tendrement.

Dean frotta son sexe contre celui de son amant.

Castiel se cambra en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

\- Dean je te veux en moi.  
\- Bien, mon ange.

Castiel se retourna et positionna ses fesses sur le sexe de son amant. Dean l'enlaçait. L'Alpha commençait à bouger lentement, puis il accéléra de plus en plus fort. Ils allaient bientôt atteindre l'orgasme.  
\- Dean ancre moi dit Castiel.  
Dean mordit si fort dans la clavicule de l'oméga que les deux amants se mirent à jouir à ce moment-là.

Castiel posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant.

\- Cas, ne t'éloigne plus, je ne le supporterais pas.  
\- J'ai finis de fuir mes sentiments pour toi, Dean. Te voir avec elle m'était insupportable.  
\- Désolé pour ça mais j'avais besoin de te rendre jaloux pour me venger.  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Le couple prit une douche dans la chambre et ils se rhabillèrent, puis ils descendirent rejoindre les amis de Dean, main dans main. 

« Sam, les amis, j'aimerais vous présenter, Cas.. Castiel se reprit Dean.  
\- Bonjour à tous.  
\- Je te préviens si tu le fais encore souffrir, je te retrouverais dit Bella.  
\- La femme qui vient de te menacer est Bella.  
\- Vous êtes une Alpha ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- En effet.  
\- Je pensais que c'était une légende.  
\- Non ça c'est le travail de Bella dit Benny.  
\- Castiel, je te présente Benny, mon meilleur pote et son partenaire Garth. La rousse, c'est Charlie, la compagne de Bella. Et le grand dadais, c'est Sam mon petit frère et sa femme Jessica. Ils ont déjà deux enfants, Ellie et Tony, ma nièce et mon neveux préférés.  
\- Prenez place dit Jessica en se poussant. »

Et voilà comment débuta la relation de couple Dean et Castiel.

**************************************************************************  
 **Alors votre avis sur cette OS de Février ? Merci pour vos review et votre fidélité .  
** ****

 **Défi mars par Ryopini : Dean et Castiel dans l'univers médical**

 **Défi avril que vous avez choisi par Wolsama-ah-ah est :** **Dean est un tireur en série et Crowley est chasseur de prime. Castiel est shérif (c'est western) et veux secrètement Dean comme amant car il a toujours admire son travail et est tombe amoureux de lui. Crowley lui ramène.**

 **Défi mai par Patricia03 : Castiel et Dean démon, inspiré de l'épisode 3 de la saison 10**

 **Défi juin par ma bêta : Dean en loup et Castiel humain qui se rencontre un soirée de pleine lune  
** ****

 **Changement de règle pour le dernier défi de juillet, je choisirais parmi vos défis proposer . J'attends vos propositions, lâchez vous pour ce dernier défi ^^**


	8. Un amour interne

**Message auteur : Angel Woman (guest) : Merci pour ta fidélité  
Message auteur 2 : Wolfasama ah -ah , merci pour ta review et tu vois j'ai corrigé tireur par tueur lol **_**  
**__**Message auteur 3 : J'ai une bêta qui s'appelle gabrielle raven malfoy et si certains ou certaines ont besoin aussi d'une bêta, elle serait heureuse de vous corriger**_

 _ **Défi mars par Ryopini : Dean et Castiel dans l'univers médical**_

 _ *****************************************************************************_

 _ ****_Castiel faisait partit du groupe des quatre internes de l'hôpital de Chicago, affecter au service des urgence du docteur Balthzar Roché. Il y avait, une belle femme brune, Tacbot et une jolie blonde, Moore. Ainsi qu'un beau blond, Winchester.

Castiel l'avait déjà remarqué dans l'amphithéâtre parmi sa bande amis. Winchester était populaire à la fac, ayant beaucoup d'amis et de filles tournant autour lui. Le contraire de Castiel qui était un solitaire, avec très peu ami ou plutôt un seul ami , Gabriel Speight J.R.

On dit souvent que ce n'est pas le nombre d'amis qui compte mais la qualité de l'amitié, mais quand même.

Gabriel travaillait dans une boutique de bonbons, le job parfait pour son ami, qui passait son temps à manger des confiseries.

Gabriel et Castiel se connaissent depuis le collègue. Gabriel l'a aidé à assumé son homosexualité, c'est lui aussi qui lui a conseillé de partir faire ses études de médecine dans une grande ville à des milliers de kilomètres de sa famille. Sa famille était catholique et n'accepterait jamais.

Depuis son arrivée à Chicago, Castiel avait eu quelques aventures d'une nuit, voir certains plan cul réguliers. Bizarrement ils étaient tous blonds aux yeux verts, alors que son type était plutôt brun au teint mat.

Un midi à la salle de pause ou plutôt à quinze heures, Castiel était entrain de manger un sandwich dinde mayonnaise, acheter la vieille dans un supermarché, le pain de mie était sec, la dinde avait un goût eau plus que de dinde.

Dean arriva dans la salle de pose, il prit sa bouffe, dans le frigo et s'assit en face de Castiel.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Dean Winchester.  
\- Castiel Novak.  
\- Tu es aussi à la fac de Chicago ?  
\- Oui.  
\- C'est bizarre je ne t'ai jamais vu.  
 _Contrairement à moi pensa Castiel  
\- _C'est une grande fac on ne peut pas connaître tout le monde répondit Castiel.  
\- C'est vrai. Tu comptes bosser où plus tard ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- Aux urgence et toi ?  
\- Pareil.

Soudain l'interne Moore fit irruption dans la salle de pose.  
\- Ah tu es là, Dean, je te cherches depuis quinze minutes.  
\- Tu m'as trouvé Jess.  
\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jessica Moore dit-elle à l'intention de Castiel.  
\- Castiel Novak.  
\- Enchanté. J'ai terminé mon service, Dean. Je vais faire les courses pour la soirée de demain soir puis je rentres dormir à la maison dit Jessica Moore.

Castiel nota cette information dans le coin de sa tête, Jessica Moore vivait avec Dean, simplement une colocataire ou sa petite amie ?

\- Demanda à Sam, de le faire, il termine à 19h et il a un supermarché à côté de son stage répondit Dean.  
\- Ouais tu as raison.

 _Il y avait un troisième colocataire, Sam. Ou était-il le petit ami de Jessica ou Dean ? Pensa Castiel._

\- Cass, tu veux venir à la soirée chez nous demain ? Demanda Dean.

Castiel fut surpris par ce surnom, mais il aimait beaucoup, Dean n'avait pas semblé remarqué.  
\- J'ai beaucoup de travail …  
\- On a tous, il faut savoir parfois décompresser rétorqua Dean.  
\- Ok pas de problème.  
\- Si tu as d'autres amis, emmène-les proposa Jessica.

\- Ok dit Castiel.  
\- Dean, je te laisse lui donner notre adresse. Je file, je suis épuisée dit Jessica.  
\- T'inquiète Jess dit Dean. »

Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un peu puis ils reprirent leur service.

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Castiel arriva avec Gabriel, chez Dean et Jessica. Ce fut un grand brun aux long cheveux qui leur ouvrit.

« Bonjour, on est pas chez Dean Winchester et Jessica Moore? Demanda Castiel.  
\- Si, je suis Sam Winchester, le frère de Dean et le petit ami de Jessica. Entrez répondit Sam.  
\- Merci dirent les deux hommes.

Ils entrèrent, Castiel reconnut Bella Tacbot de sa promo, sinon ce n'étaient que des inconnus.

« Ah te voilà Cass, on n'attendait plus que toi dit Dean en souriant.  
\- Salut Dean, je te présente Gabriel mon meilleur ami dit Castiel.  
\- Bonjour dit Dean.  
\- Bonjour Castiel, heureuse que tu ai pu venir. Tu connais déjà Bella, voici Charlie, Kevin, Benny, Lisa présenta Jessica.  
\- Bonjour à tous, je vous présente Gabriel, mon meilleur ami dit Castiel.  
\- Salut dirent les autres.

Ils discutèrent de tout quand Charlie posa la question fatidique.

\- Alors Castiel, tu as laisser une fille esseulé dans ta bourgade ou même un mec ? Demanda Charlie.  
\- Je suis célibataire, il y avait personne dans ma ville répondit Castiel. 

Castiel espérait ne pas avoir à répondre franchement à la question sur sa sexualité, car on ne savait jamais la réaction des gens, face à l'homosexualité. Castiel ne les connaissait pas assez pour leur parler de ça.

\- Et tu es plutôt fille ou mec, voir les deux ? Continua Charlie.  
\- Euh … je ….  
\- Il est gay répondit Gabriel à sa place.  
\- Gaby dit séchèment Castiel.  
\- On s'en fout Cass, Charlie est lesbienne et moi je suis bi répondit Dean.  
Castiel fut soulagé et sourit.  
\- Et en ce moment tu es mec ou fille, Dean ? Demanda Gabriel.

Cela n'avait pas échapper à Gabriel, que Dean plaisait à Castiel.

\- Plutôt mec depuis quelques semaines avoua Dean en regardant Castiel. »

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

Dean rentra dans la salle de pose, là il vit le paravent, signe qu'une personne dormait sur le lit de camp. Il s'approcha pour voir qui dormait là. Il vit que c'était Castiel. Le brun avait enlevé blouse et T-shirt, ainsi que chaussure, chaussette, ceinture et déboutonner son pantalon pour être plus à l'aise.

Dean aperçu un boxer Calvin Klein. Il s'approcha doucement et regarda Castiel dormir.

« Tu comptes me mater dormir encore longtemps, Dean ? Dit Castiel d'une voix ensommeillée.

Dean fut surpris mais réagit très vite à l'invitation de Castiel. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et l'embrassa tout en passant une main sous le boxer et commença à le masturber lentement.

Castiel se cambrait. Dean mit fin au baiser, tout en continuant à masturber son amant.

\- Est-ce que tu es plutôt silencieux ou bruyant chuchota Dean à l'oreille de Castiel.

Dean accéléra la masturbation.

\- Han ! Han ! Cria Castiel  
\- Bruyant. Chut on va nous entendre dit Dean en reprenant la bouche de Castiel.

Castiel passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Dean pour lui enlever, mais le blond lui attrapa les mains, puis il les mis au dessus de la tête. L'aîné des Winchester attrapa la ceinture de Castiel et lui attacha les poignets.

\- Qui t'as dis, que je t'autorisais à me toucher ? Dit Dean d'une voix autoritaire.  
\- Personne répondit Castiel.  
\- Aujourd'hui, je vais te faire connaître la frustration mais pas comme un mauvais amant, non une frustration tellement intense qui te donnera du plaisir et tu jouira juste avec mes caresses. _  
_  
Dean commença par se déshabiller sous le regard avide de Castiel. Puis Dean déshabilla Castiel.

Dean reprit son baiser, il jouait et caressait la langue de son amant. Puis il descendit vers son cou, Castiel pencha sa tête pour faciliter l'accès à son partenaire. Les mains de Dean n'étaient pas en reste, elles caressaient le corps de Castiel. Ce dernier gémit.

Dean suivit le traçage des abdominaux de son amant avec sa langue. Ses mains caressaient l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

\- Dean gémit Castiel en se mordant ses lèvres pour étouffer son cris.

Dean remonta vers la bouche de Castiel, il l'embrassa avec avidité puis il baisa les paupières, le nez, la mâchoire, le coin de la bouche avec tendresse avant d'initier un nouveau baiser plus tendre.

Ensuite, il descendit ses lèvres vers sa jugulaire, il déposa des baisers lents. Castiel avait l'impression que les baisers de son amant étaient brûlants. Les mains de Dean étaient remontées vers le corps de Castiel, il caressa du bout des doigts chaque parcelle du corps de son amant et s'arrêta au dessus du sexe.

\- Putain Dean jura Castiel entre ses dents. Il ferma les yeux pour ressentir encore plus les

sensations.

Dean maintenant lécha doucement les tétons de Castiel, ses mains, elles, étaient redescendus vers l'intérieur des cuisses de son ami. Le blond du bout des doigts caressa l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant.

Castiel soulevait son corps vers les doigts de son amant et haletait.

Puis Dean lécha l'un des tétons de Castiel jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne bien rouge et dure, il recommença exactement la même chose avec l'autre.

\- Dean !

Quand Dean finit de s'occuper des tétons, il recommença à lécher chaque parcelle du corps de Castiel lentement, très lentement, tout en continuant à caresser du bouts des doigts l'intérieur des cuisses de Castiel, en plus Dean frôlait le sexe de Castiel avec son sexe.

Chaque fibre et muscle du corps de Castiel était tendu par l'excitation.  
\- Putain Dean j'en peux plus.  
\- Soit patient Cass.

Dean avait sa bouche sur le bas ventre, qu'il embrassa, lécha, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation de Castiel puis Dean tortura encore plus son amant, en approchant sa bouche du sexe du brun, mais sans le toucher, Castiel sentait juste le souffle s'échapper des lèvres de Dean.

\- Dean, je t'en supplie.  
\- Bientôt Cass.

Dean mit ses mains sur les hanches de Castiel pour l'empêcher de bouger, pendant qu'il embrassait doucement l'intérieur des cuisses, il remontait vers le sexe. Castiel essayait de bouger pour échapper à « la torture » de Dean mais il n'y arrivait pas car il était attaché, c'était tellement excitant.

Arrivée au sexe de Castiel, Dean souffla de nouveau dessus.

\- Tu veux que je te la suces, Cass ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu rêves.

Dean remplaça ses lèvres délicieuse par sa langue à l'intérieur des cuisses de Castiel.

\- Dean laisse-moi jouir, je t'en supplie.

Dean approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Castiel.

\- La prochaine fois, je te ferais jouir, juste avec mes mots susurra Dean à l'oreille de son amant.

Dean mordit l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche de Castiel, qui jouit. Dean jouit à son tour, en voyant jouir Castiel.

Dean prit dans ses bras, Castiel.

\- Donc il y aura une prochaine fois Dean ? Tu me propose du sexe par téléphone c'est ça ? Questionna Castiel.  
\- Oui attacher à un lit et je te dis des paroles hot.  
\- Et pourquoi, ce ne serait pas toi attacher et moi te disant des choses hot ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- C'est une possibilité en effet.

Castiel regarda l'horloge au mur.

\- Dean, je dois y aller, je reprends dans trente minutes et j'aimerais me doucher avant dit Castiel.  
\- Ok. » 

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent tendrement puis ils se levèrent. Castiel emprunta la porte qui donnait entre la salle de pause et les vestiaires où se trouvait les douches. Pendant ce temps-là Dean se rhabilla et quitta l'hôpital, il avait finit son service.

 _Quelques heures plus tard_

Castiel avait finit son service, il sortit de l'hôpital, à sa grande surprise, il trouva Dean poser contre sa voiture, une Impala de 67, tenant entre les mains du café et de quoi manger.

Castiel s'approcha de lui.

« Tu es là pour moi ? Tu attends depuis longtemps ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- Oui, je suis là pour toi, et non je suis là depuis deux-trois minutes.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je me disais qu'on aurait pu passer nos deux prochains jours de repos ensemble … sauf si tu as peut-être un truc de prévu.  
\- Non, Dean … j'aimerais passer plus de deux jours avec toi, Dean se lança Castiel.  
\- Euh… moi aussi en fait Cass. »

 _Six mois plus tard_

Le couple en avait marre d'aller chez l'un ou l'autre. Donc ils étaient en recherche d'un appartement, pour tous les deux.

 _Fin  
_

 **Voilà l'OS de mars terminée, alors Ryopini, défi relever ? Et sinon vos avis aux autres lecteurs et lectrices ?**  
 **  
Défi avril que vous avez choisi par Wolsama-ah-ah est :** **Dean est un tueur en série et Crowley est chasseur de prime. Castiel est shérif (c'est western) et veux secrètement Dean comme amant car il a toujours admire son travail et est tombe amoureux de lui. Crowley lui ramène.**

 **Le défi avril sera peut-être publier, plus tard que le premier, car j'ai une amie ( ma bêta d'ailleurs!^^) qui loge chez moi pour deux semaines, donc j'aurais moins le temps d'écrire.**

 **Défi mai par Patricia03 : Castiel et Dean démon, inspiré de l'épisode 3 de la saison 10**

 **Défi juin par ma bêta : Dean en loup et Castiel humain qui se rencontre un soirée de pleine lune.  
** **  
Changement de règle pour le dernier défi de juillet, je choisirais parmi vos défis proposer. J'attends vos propositions, lâchez vous pour ce dernier défi ^^**


	9. Le shérif et le tueur

**LE SHÉRIF ET LE TUEUR** ****

 **Message auteur : Angel Woman (guest) : Merci pour ta fidélité**

 **Message auteur 2 : ShadowofMadness : Déjà merci pour ta review . Je te promets d'essayer de faire attention aux répétitions . Je ne sais pas si tu a déjà des lu des PWP, mais le but de ce type OS est d'écrire un lemon avec pas ou peu de contexte . En plus, étant une OS, on a pas le temps d'installer la psychologie du personnage , cela demande une écriture assez direct . J'essaye de pas dépasser les 6-7 pages, tout comme mes chapitres, sinon je trouve ça très long à lire pour le lecteur, ni moins pour que le lecteurs à de quoi lire .  
J'espère que cette nouvelle OS te plairas  
** _ **  
**_ **Message auteur 3: Ma bêta ne pourra pas corrigé mes écrits jusqu'au mois de juin, donc désolé pour les fautes.**

 **Défi avril par Wolsama-ah-ah est :Dean est un tueur en série et Crowley est chasseur de prime et ramène Dean à Lawrence, la ville de son enfance et où est shérif Castiel. Castiel est amoureux de Dean.**

 ************************************************************************************

 ****Castiel était shérif de la petite ville de Lawrence, dans le Kansas, comme son père et son grand-père avant lui .

Il ne se passait jamais rien dans cette petite ville, sauf les règlements de comptes, le samedi soir au saloon de Helen et sa fille Johanna alias Jo.

Le seul fait marquant c'était il y a 25 ans, en 1888, la mort de Mary Winchester, l'institutrice tuée par John Winchester, son mari, l'armurier . Il avait été condamné à la peine de mort .

Cet homme avait déclaré que ce n'était pas lui, mais Azazel, son ancien mari . Sauf qu'Azazel vivait à Chicago à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, il est le maire de Lawrence .

Mary Winchester et John Winchester ont eu deux fils, le second, Sam Winchester est devenu avocat dans l'un des plus grand cabinet de New York.

L'aîné, Dean Winchester était devenu la terreur des Etats Unis, ils tuaient des hommes entre vingt et quarante ans . Aujourd'hui, il allait être emmené ici, pour être jugé pour tous ses crimes .

Castiel était devenu un fan, de Dean Winchester, il admirait le travail de Dean , pas les meurtres, mais le respect qu'il avait envers ses victimes . Ils ne tuaient jamais ses victimes devant leurs proches .

A l'adolescence, Dean et Castiel étaiten les meilleur amis du monde, le brun admirait avec une dévotion sans failles son ami . Il était même amoureux de Dean.

Le blond lui avait avoué que c'était réciproque et Castiel avait perdu sa virginité avec lui . Le lendemain, le shérif s'était retrouvé seul dans son lit . Son meilleur ami avait laissé un mot .

Castiel,

Je vais prouver que mon père était innocent, pour Sam.

Ensuite je reviendrais et on partira ensemble loin de cette ville.

Je t'aime

Dean

Ce mot datait d'il y a quinze ans .

« Je cherche le shérif Novak dit un homme  
Castiel sursauta, il fut sorti de ses pensées . Devant lui, se tenait un petit homme, gros, brun, vêtu d'un costume , il était menotté à … Dean  
\- Alors le bleu, où est le shérif ? Redemanda l'homme .  
\- Je suis le shérif Novak .  
\- Vous êtes bien jeune .  
\- Mais très compétent. Et vous qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Je m'appelle Fergus Crowley

Castiel n'avait jamais rencontré, Fergus Crowley, mais il connaissait sa réputation de chasseur de primes, au début il était un chasseur de primse parmi d'autres. Mais il y a réussi à monter un véritable buisiness de « chasseur de primes », cet homme à des hommes qui travaillent pour lui . Lui il s'occupe juste de la « livraison du colis », il récolte la récompense . 70 % pour lui, 30 % pour le chasseur de primes .

Les chasseurs de primes travaillaient pour lui, car ils avaient du matériel de qualité et ils étaient sûrs d'être payé, car beaucoup de « chasseur » était éliminé par les policiers souvent sous ordre des gouverneurs . L'utilisation des chasseurs de primes, souvent des grands criminels, était le plus grand secret de polichinelle des États Unis

Castiel savait que Crowley avait sûrement des dossiers sur les hommes influents du pays, car depuis que Fergus Crowley avait son business, l'arrestation des criminels était en nette augmentation, par contre la mort des « chasseurs de primes », était en baisse .

\- Je suppose que vous voulez ,votre récompense . Allez voir , monsieur le Maire, pour ça . Mettez Dean… Monsieur Winchester dans cette cellule, jusqu'à son procès dans deux jours dit Castiel.  
\- Je ne suis pas votre larbin, j'ai rendez-vous avec le maire … pour parler d'affaires.

Castiel fit signe à ses deux subalternes qui venait de rentrer, de mettre Dean en prison.

\- Adieux, Dean, heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance dit Crowley  
\- On se reverra bientôt, Crowley, cette fois-ci , pour le jour de ta mort répondit Dean

Crowley se mit à rire .  
\- Combatif, Dean, dommage que tu ne veux pas travailler, pour moi, tu aurais été ma meilleur recrue . »

Les deux policiers mirent Dean en cellule . Crowley partit tel un roi .  
« Dan, Gaby, allez voir madame Marper, il y a eu un vol, dans son épicerie.  
\- Mais Shérif, on ne peut pas laisser seul, avec lui .  
\- Il est enfermé, je ne risque rien dit le shérif . »  
Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et sortirent du commissariat.

\- Alors Cas … Commença Dean  
\- C'est Shérif pour toi Winchester .  
\- Oh quel ton autoritaire, je me souviens plutôt de toi faisant, tout ce que je décide .  
\- J'ai changé, Dean !  
\- Je vois ça, c'est une bonne chose . Pourquoi tu es devenu shérif ? Je croyais que tu voulais être journaliste, voyager à travers le pays .  
\- Parce que … mon père est mort tué par un criminel. Au lieu de me venger comme toi, j' ai décidé de les arrêter légalement .  
Même si c'était une partie vraie, Castiel espérait secrètement que Dean vienne le chercher comme promis dans son mot, c'est pour ça qu'il avait quitté jamais, la ville de Lawrence .  
\- Jamais on arrête Azazel,légalement .  
\- Tu crois qu'il a toujours tué ta mère, car ton père te l'a dit . Je sais que c'est difficile d'imaginer son père de tuer sa mère .

\- Ce n'est pas ça… a force de traquer les sbires d'Azazel, j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il avait tué ma mère .  
\- Et pourquoi, Azazel n'a pas de mal à avoir des femmes ?  
\- Mon père l'avait convaincu de témoigner contre lui, pour le faire tomber pour la vente d'armes illégalement de blanchissement argent et de pot de vin .  
\- Ces sbires qui te l'on dit se moqua Castiel.  
\- Non mon père . Mais ses sbires m'ont dit que le chasseur de prime attitré d'Azazel est Fergus Crowley .  
\- Bizarrement l'homme qui t'a arrêté.  
\- J'ai fais exprès de me faire arrêter par l'un des chasseurs de primes de Crowley . Car je savais que Crowley me livrait ici . J'aurais les deux derniers hommes de ma liste à tuer, là où tout à commencé et ici il y avait ...toi .  
\- Tu crois qu'il te suffit de revenir, pour que je … pour que tout recommence .  
\- Je ne vois aucune alliance à ton doigt, donc pas marié, un homme ? Demanda Dean  
\- On n'est pas encore marié, mais ça va pas tarder mentit Castiel .  
\- Qui est l'heureuse élue ? Questionna Dean ironiquement .  
\- Rita .  
Si Castiel avait été plutôt attentif, il l'aurait remarqué la jalousie, de Dean.  
\- J'ai soif

Castiel lui apporta un verre d'eau . Dean voulut le sauter dessus, mais Castiel l'évita, ce qui lui lâcher le verre . Le shérif donna un coup de genou à Dean, ce qui le fit tomber sur le lit . Castiel menotta Dean au lit .

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Dean ?  
\- Car il faut que je tue Crowley et Azazel, avant qu'ils le fassent .  
\- Et donc tu voulais trouver un moyen de t'enfuir .  
\- Oui, même si j'ai vraiment soif .

Castiel revient avec un pichet qu'il posa sur une table et versa de l'eau dans un verre. Il s'approcha de Dean pour lui donner, mais ce dernier fit basculer Castiel sur lui. Le brun se trouva à califourchon sur le tueur, il avait lâché le verre, Dean avait sa chemise trempée. Mais l'aîné des Winchester s'en foutait , il embrassa le cou qui était à sa porté .

\- Humm lâcha Castiel dans un soupir .

Puis il se recula , conscient de la situation .

\- Que fais-tu, Dean ?  
\- Castiel si je suis revenu, c'est aussi pour toi, je t'aime, je ne t'ai jamais oublié .  
\- Tu mens .  
\- Crois-moi .  
Les lèvres des deux hommes étaient proches, très proches . Castiel écrasa les lèvres de son ancien amant qui gémit dans sa bouche. 

\- Tu vas avoir froid avec cette chemise trempée dit Castiel .

Le shérif lui enleva .

\- En fait je crois qu'il vaut mieux tout enlever, car je vais boire sur ton corps, Dean.

Castiel le déshabilla entièrement, il était nu. Le shérif rapprocha la table avec le pichet et se remit à califourchon sur son amant . Il commença à verser délicatement l'eau froide, le long du cou de tueur . Castiel lécha qui s'écoulait le long du cou de Dean

\- Humm Cas gémit Dean.  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu oublies cette nuit, que tu m'oublies Dean chuchota Castiel à son oreille .

Le shérif mordit son amant , laissa une marque dans son cou .

\- Han Dean.

Puis il l'embrassa férocement au point qu'une goutte de sang perlait sur le lèvre inférieure de Dean. Il la lécha .

\- Je te connaissais pas aussi passionné, Castiel, mais j'adore .  
\- Je suis comme ça car je vais te faire payer le fait de m'avoir abandonné et du fait que je ne t'ai jamais oublié . Tu as laissé une marque indélébile en moi .  
\- Pardon, je ne savais que cela durait aussi longtemps . Plusieurs fois j'ai voulu écrire, mais j'ai eu peur de ta réaction . Toi aussi tu as laissé une marque indélébile, Cas répondit Dean .

Il embrassa son compagnon, tout en le griffant, le long de la ligne de poil blond qui descendait jusqu'à son sexe. Dean se cambra .

Puis il lécha doucement chaque griffure, en masturbant doucement le sexe du criminel .

\- Humm Putain Cas ! Hurla Dean en se cambrant

Castiel lui aussi avait très chaud et il était très excité, il avait besoin de sentir sa peau contre celle de son amant, donc il se dévêtit entièrement sous les yeux avides du Winchester.

\- Cas, tu es superbe, on dirait un ange.

Castiel fut touché par les mots de son ami, amant, mais il voyait dans son regard un amour inconditionnel, un désir sans nom . Il n'avait jamais vu ça dans le regard de personnes, quoiqu'il avait déjà vu des regard ardents sur lui .

Castiel embrassait tendrement son amant, puis Castiel commença à embrassa, lécher le corps de son partenaire

Dean se cambrait sous les coups de langue experte de son amant, il tirait sur les menottes, pour pouvoir se cambrer plus mais il ne pouvait pas .

Castiel remonta sa bouche vers le torse de Dean et lécha le téton jusqu'à le rendre dur .

\- Putain Cas ! Jura le blond .

Castiel mordilla le téton . Dean se cambra sous l'effet du plaisir. Castiel refit la même torture à son amant , sur l'autre téton, en le léchant, en le mordillant, il avait glissé sa main vers le sexe de son amant qui masturbait rapidement

Cas !

Le shérif embrassa passionnément son amant, il enleva sa main du phallus, il frotta son sexe contre le sien.

\- Cas ! Cas !

Castiel arrêta de frotter son sexe contre celui de son amant et il reprit sa masturbation en faisant tourner son pouce sur le gland du blond ,il sentit du sperme de s'écouler .

\- Dean, je t'interdis de jouir maintenant,sinon je te laisse comme ça . Compris ?  
\- Oui .

Il commença à lécher lentement, l'intérieur de la cuisse de Dean. Ce dernier tendait tout son corps pour avoir plus .

\- Cas, Cas gémit l'homme en se tordant sous les coups de langue de son amant .

Puis le Novak arriva devant le sexe en érection, il souffla dessus .

Cas gémit Dean

Castiel lécha doucement le pénis , il sentit l'érection de son amant sous sa langue .

\- Cas ! Cas ! Dit Dean en se cambrant pour sentir encore plus la langue de son partenaire.

Cas continuait de faire tournoyer sa langue de son amant, en le frôlant du bout des doigts aussi .

\- Oh putain Cas, s'il te plaît

\- Pas encore, Dean ne jouit pas encore . Tourne-toi sur le côté Dean

Il se mit derrière son amant . Le dos du blond contre son torse il l'embrassa dans le cou en le masturbant d'une main, pendant que l'un de ses doigts était dans son anus et bougeait lentement. Il sentait son amant se contracter sous la douleur

\- Cela va aller, Dean.

Castiel reprit ses baisers et augmenta la masturbation , il sentit Dean se détendre

\- Plus Cas .

Castiel inséra un second doigt, il remonta sa main vers le torse de son amant et n'arrêtant pas de l'embrasser . Dean ondulait pour avoir plus, Castiel les insérait plus profondément et rapidement.

\- Ah Cas !

Le brun avait compris qu'il avait touché l'endroit magique de son amant, soit sa prostate. Castiel inséra encore un doigt en tapant contre la prostate, pendant que sa main avait glissé du corps de son partenaire de nouveau vers son sexe, il le masturbait lentement .

L'aîné des Winchester, devenait fou entre toutes ses sensations . Il se cambrait, des perles de sueur coulait sur son torse .

\- Cas je te veux en moi, je t'en supplie dit Dean.  
\- Bien, Dean .

Castiel glissa doucement l'intérieur de son amant et bougeait lentement . Le brun continuait à le masturber, il fit tournoyer son pouce autour de son gland, pendant qu'il entrait plus profondément et accélérait ses coups de rien .

\- Cas, plus  
\- Plus Dean ?  
\- Ouiiiiii

Castiel augmentait ses coups de butoir pendant qu'il ralentissait sa masturbation pour pas que son amant jouisse . Dean était comme une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de Castiel.

\- Cas !

Le brun avait compris qu'il avait touché la prostate de son amant et n'arrêta pas de taper dedans .Dean adorait ce que son amant lui faisait, ces coups de reins brutaux et en même temps cette masturbation qui lui donnait de plaisir, mais trop lente pour qu'il jouisse . Dean ondulait pour avoir plus, mais il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait plus . Son sexe était douloureux et rouge, son corps était tellement tendu sur le plaisir .

\- Cas, Cas gémit Dean  
\- Jouis pour moi, Dean lui murmura Castiel à l'oreille .  
\- Cas ! Jouis Dean. 

Quelques secondes plus tard, Castiel, le suivit .  
\- Dean !

Les deux hommes reprirent leur souffle . Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement

\- Je t'aime Dean laissa échapper Castiel .  
Il s'en voulait la seconde après d'avoir prononcé ses mots  
\- Je t'aime aussi , Cas  
\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi .  
\- Moi non plus, aide-moi à arrêter légalement Azazel et Crowley.  
\- Tu ne veux plus les tuer ? Dit surprit Castiel .  
\- Non, c'est toi qui m'as fait comprendre que je ne rendrais pas la justice comme ça . »  
 **  
**Les deux hommes se séparèrent, il ne faillaient pas que quelqu'un les trouve comme ça . Les deux subalternes de Castiel allaient bientôt rentrer.

 _Le lendemain_

Azazel apparut dans le bureau du shérif .

« Shérif Novak, veuillez nous laisser seuls un instant avec ce criminel dit le maire de la ville.  
\- Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne peux vous laisser seul avec lui, il est dangereux dit Castiel  
\- Ne vous inquiétiez pas je suis armé et pas lui dit l'homme en touchant son revolver.  
\- Bien monsieur . »

Le policier sortit.

« Enfin, on se rencontre Dean.  
\- Moi aussi j'attendais ce moment avec impatiente . Mais ce sera parfait quand vous et Crowley serrez derrière les barreaux .  
Azazel se mit à rire .  
\- Tu as torturé, tué des hommes à moi, pour avoir la preuve que j'avais tué ta mère, mais tu en trouver aucune preuve .  
\- Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Car elle avait des preuves contre vous, son seul témoignage ne vous aurait jamais fait tombé dit Dean.  
\- C'est vrai, mais cette salope m'avait quitté pour ton père .  
Dean se mit à rire .  
\- Vous l'avez tué, car elle vous avait quitté, elle vous avait blessé dans votre fierté de mal .  
\- Pas que, elle était en train de réunir des personnes qui témoigneraient.  
\- Elle allait vous faire tomber .  
\- Oui en la tuant elle, la chef de meute, les autres auraient peur de parler . Mais tu mourras sans pouvoir raconter la vérité dit le maire de Lawrence .  
\- Maintenant la ville entière le sait Azazel dit Castiel .

L'homme se retournait, il voyait la ville armée . Crowley avait été appréhendé.  
\- Arrêtez-le messieurs ordonna Castiel à Dan et Gaby.

\- Je me souviendrais et je vous tuerais tous ! Hurla Azazel. »

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

Azazel et Crowley furent condamnés à la peine de mort . Dean fut condamné à dix ans de prison, pour les nombreux meurtres et non à la peine de mort.

 _Cinq ans plus tard_

Dean fut libéré pour bonne conduite . A sa sortie, Castiel est là bien sûr, mais pas que il y avaient Sam et sa femme Jessica .

Sam avait su dans les journaux la vérité sur la mort de sa mère . Il avait envoyé une lettre à Castiel, pour connaître l'endroit où son frère était incarcéré . Les deux frères s'étaient écrit pendant ces cinq ans .

Les trois hommes et la femme allèrent au cimetière déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de leur mère . Puis ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre, vers la maison des frères Winchester .

 _Fin_

 **Voilà cette OS d'avril terminé, alors votre avis ? Alors Wolsama-ah-ah défi relevé ?** ****

 **Défi mai par Patricia03 : Castiel et Dean démon, inspiré de l'épisode 3 de la saison 10.  
Il faut que je regarde de nouveau cet épisode**

 **Défi juin par ma bêta : Dean en loup et Castiel humain qui se rencontre un soirée de pleine lune.**

 **Changement de règle pour le dernier défi de juillet, je choisirais parmi vos défis proposer. J'attends vos propositions, lâchez vous pour ce dernier défi ^^**


	10. Un ange et un démon

****

**UN ANGE ET UN DEMON** ****

 **Message auteur : Angel Woman (guest) : Merci pour ta fidélité tout d'abord. Heureuse que cette OS avril t'ai plus avec un Castiel dominant .**

 **Défi mai par Patricia03 : Castiel et Dean démon, inspiré de l'épisode 3 de la saison 10.**

 **Message : Désolé pour les fautes, malgré que j'ai relu et j'ai utilisé correction orthographe . Ma bêta revient le mois prochain .**

Sam essayait depuis plusieurs heures , plusieurs jours, de faire redevenir son frère aîné humain . Le jeune homme avait oublié toute notion de temps, il ne savait plus quand il avait prit une douche, manger, dormi, pour la dernière fois .

Le jeune Winchester ne voyait qu'une seule solution , pour faire revenir son frère avec lui . Cette solution s'appelait : Castiel .

 _Conversation téléphonique entre Sam et Castiel_

 _« Hey, Cas, c'est Sam, ça va ?  
\- Oui bien dit Castiel .  
\- J'ai essayé l'injection de sang humain, sur Dean, comme sur Crowley, mais cela fonctionne pas . _

_\- La marque de Caïn doit faire barrage.  
\- Cela le rend pas humain, mais semble le tuer .  
\- Continue Sam encore une journée, si cela fonctionne pas…  
\- Non, Castiel, je te l'interdis de le dire !… Pardon Cas.  
\- Pas grave Sam .  
\- Cas, je pense que tu es la solution.  
\- Je ne comprend pas Sam .  
Sam hésita mais se lança .  
\- J'ai fais des recherches que certains humains possédés, on pu redevenir humain , en acceptant quelque chose. Je sais qu'il t'aime et que tu l'aimes . Je pense que si tu arrives à lui faire avouer ses sentiments inavoués pendant qu'il est démon , cela va un électrochoc pour l'humain et j'espère le rendre humain .  
\- Sam …  
\- C'est vrai ou pas, que certains humains possédés sont redevenus humains .  
\- Oui, mais cela été rare .  
\- Cas, j'ai besoin de toi .  
\- Ok, Sam, j'arrive . »_

 _Fin conversation téléphonique entre Sam et Castiel_

Quelques heures plus tard, Castiel arrive au bunker . Toutes les lumières étaient coupése .

« Sam appela Dean d'une voix démoniaque.  
Castiel cherchait d'où venait cette voix . Il trouva Dean armée d'une hache . Heureusement Sam n'était pas là .

\- Castiel que fais-tu là ? Demanda Dean .  
\- Je suis venu te sauver, Dean .  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, je me sens libre, je n'ai plus l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules . Cas, je suis heureux . Je n'ai plus aucune barrière . Comme je peux enfin assumer ce que je ressens pour toi , Cass .

Dean avait prononcé ses mots en s'approchant de l'ange . Castiel avait rêvé depuis des années de l'entendre de la bouche du chasseur, mais là Dean était Démon, Castiel refusait d'entendre ses mots .  
\- Dean, tu es démon, tu ne ressens plus amour, juste de la luxure . Et je refuse ça avec toi rétorqua Castiel .  
\- Allons, nous amuser dit Dean en empoignant fortement le bras de Castiel .  
Castiel réussit à repousser le démon, mais cela lui avait demandé beaucoup de pouvoir, vu que la grâce qu'il avait volée s'affaiblissait.

Mais Dean revenait plusieurs fois à la charge, Castiel finit par perdre toute sa force . Dean le porta jusqu'à sa propre chambre, telle une poupée de chiffon .

Dean l'allongea sur le lit, il le déshabilla avec lenteur , avec certaine tendresse . Castiel essayait de se débattre, mais il n'avait plus aucune force . Fait étrange pour un Ange, il fermait les yeux, il était entrain de s'endormir .

Dean trouva dans son placard, deux ceintures. Il ouvrit une malle . Il y avait dedans menotte, collier SM, différents sex-toy et accessoires . Il posa la boîte et les ceintures, près du lit .

Dean retourna sans ménagement , l'Ange sur le ventre, il l'obligea à se mettre à quatre pattes . Il attacha ses mains avec les menottes et chaque pied avec une ceinture . Puis il lui mis le collier en cuir autour du cou . Dean ne prit pas la peine de faire des signes angéliques, sur les objets , il savait que Castiel n'aurait pas la force de disparaître .

Castiel était allongé, les jambes écartées. Dean prit deux choses dans la boîte, il se mit à califourchon sur Castiel et lui banda les yeux . Castiel ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

« Je te promets que je vais t'emmener au septième ciel du plaisir murmura Dean .

Puis Dean lui enfonça brutalement un plug dans les fesses. Ce plug avait une télécommande. Dean se déshabilla entièrement, il garda seulement son boxer . Il s'assit sur une chaise et actionnait à une vitesse lente pour frustrer Castiel et que l'ange aussi s'habitue à l'objet en lui, même si Dean n'avouerait pas ce côté gentil pour un démon .

Il semblerait que ce sang de démon a eu un petit effet sur son côté démoniaque et lui a rendu un peu humanité ou ce sont les mots de Castiel, voir un mélange des deux .

Castiel au début appréciait la lenteur du plug, mais il fut très vite frustré . Il ondula des fesses pour essayé d'enfoncer le sex-toy plus profondément dans ses fesses, mais les menottes le contraignaient . Il frottait sa verge contre le matelas, mais ce n'était pas assez .

\- Dean plus vite s'il te plaît .

Le démon accéda à sa requête, il augmenta la vitesse de l'objet . 

\- Oui ! Oui ! Hurlait Castiel .

Dean fut en colère de voir le plaisir que procurait le jouet, sur l'ange .

Il se leva et attrapa Castiel par le collier

\- Tu aimes le plug dans ton cul mon ange ?!  
\- Oui.

\- Mieux que si c'était qui te touchait ?!  
\- Je ne sais pas, tu ne m'as jamais touché, d'ailleurs personne dit Castiel .

Dean embrassa sauvagement l'Ange, puis le démon descendit ses lèvres vers le cou et mordit son amant jusqu'au sang .

\- Ah Dean ! Je t'aime Dean .  
\- Tu es un ange, tu es incapable d'aimer se moqua Dean  
\- Comment tu expliques les Néphélim, Dean ? Même si cela nous est interdit, à force d'être en contact avec des humains, certains de nous y succombe rétorqua Castiel .  
\- Cass, on a des choses plus intéressantes à faire que parler de tes supposés sentiments pour moi

Dean caressa doucement d'abord le dos de Castiel, puis il lui griffa le dos . Le brun se cambra

\- Ah Dean ! Je t'aime .

Puis Dean descendit vers les fesses de son amant qu'il empoigna brutalement le démon lécha les fesses de l'ange . Ce dernier se cambrait, il écartait les jambes autant que les ceintures lui permettait.

\- Ah Dean !  
\- C'est meilleur que le sex-toy en toi, j'espère Cass.

Le blond remontait sa langue vers le dos et lécha doucement chaque recoin. Il insistait à l'endroit où il avait griffé Cas précédemment. Son amant angélique adorait cette sensation de picotement . Dean remontait jusqu'à la nuque qu'il embrassait, en laissant ses mains parcourir les fesses,le torse de son amant.

\- Oui c'est meilleur. Dean ! Je t'aime.

Dean ressentit quelque chose, comme du bonheur d'entendre ses mots . Il sentait son humanité revenir à chaque fois que l'ange prononçait ses mots . Dean ne voulait pas redevenir humain, cela voulait ressentir le poids des années de chasses sur son épaule. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait morte : Son père, sa mère , Helen, Jo, Bobby, Charlie et plein d'autres personnes, pendant ces dix longues années . Seul l'alcool lui permettait de dormir, sans voir tous ses visages dans ses rêves .

Depuis qu'il était démon, tout ça était parti,ces sentiments de culpabilité, de colère .

\- Je vais te bâillonné si tu continues, comme ça . Non au fait j'ai une meilleur idée pour te faire taire Cass.

Dean lui enleva ses menottes et les ceintures qui lui maintenaient les pieds . Castiel essaya de débattre mais Dean était tellement fort et lui tellement faible !

Dean lui fit se tourner dans l'autre sens, la tête au pied du lit, les jambes au niveau de la tête du lit. Toujours à quatre pattes . Le démon rattacha les mains de l'ange avec les menottes et les pieds avec la ceinture . Il lui enleva pas le bandeau

Dean enleva son boxer et mit son sexe devant le visage de Castiel . Il attrapa Castiel par les cheveux et positionna les lèvres de son amant sur son sexe.

\- Lèches , Cass.

L'ange lécha le bout du pénis de son amant avec hésitation.  
\- Humm Cass . Fais tourner ta langue autour de mon sexe .  
Castiel obéit, il entendit Dean gémir donc il continuait avec plus de confiance en lui . Il lécha la hampe de son amant sur toute sa longueur . Castiel sentait son propre sexe durcir

\- Tu aimes ça Cas, tu aimes me la sucer . Alors je vais te donner ce que tu veux .

Il empoigna les cheveux de Castiel et l'obligea de le prendre profondément . Dean donnait des coups de reins violemment.  
\- Oh putain c'est tellement bon .  
Dean fit accélérer Castiel tout en emmenant sa main au sexe de Castiel et l'empoignant tellement pour l'empêcher de jouir .  
Je suis le suis le seul à pouvoir jouir Cass. Si tu jouis, je te baiserais te laisserais dans un état d'excitation perpétuelle . Et vu que je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, cela peut durer l'éternité.  
\- Je ne pourrais pas tenir sans grâce, à force qu'elle s'immunise , je deviens humain et meurs répond Castiel .  
\- Je tuerais tous les anges, pour que tu vivres, hors de question que tu me quittes .  
Dean ne voulait pas penser à la mort de son amant .

Il jouit dans la bouche de son amant . Castiel avala la semence, il adorait le goût .

Dean se mit derrière son amant. Il entra violemment en lui  
\- Ah ! Cria Castiel  
\- Ton cul m'accueille parfaitement sans résister murmura le démon.  
Il mordit l'oreille de son amant . Tout en faisant des va-et-vient dans son amant. Dean lui enleva le bandeau des yeux, il voulait voir le plaisir dans les yeux de l'ange.

Le démon prit entre ses doigts les tétons de son amant et les pinça fort, tout en mordant la jugulaire.

\- Dean ! Cria Castiel en se cambrant Dean pencha la tête en arrière et gémit.

Puis l'aîné des Winchester griffa lentement le corps de son amant d'un main, pendant que l'autre main du démon tenait fortement le sexe de l'ange pas pour qu'il jouisse .

\- Toutes ses marques te rappelleront que tu m'appartiens dit Dean .  
\- Dean ! Plus s'il te plaît ! Je t'aime dit Castiel  
Castiel avait hurlé les premiers mots, mais le je t'aime est un murmure comme une prière .  
\- Tu vas devoir patienter, je sais que tu veux que je m'occupe de tes cuisses de ton tu jouis maintenant, je te promets que tu le regretteras dit Dean d'un ton menaçant

Dean posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'ange, il faisait des va-et vient lent mais profond . Castiel ondulait de façon erratique, il était fou. Il était maintenu par les mains et les pieds, il devait prendre ce que lui donnait le démon . 

Puis Dean accéléra ses coups de butoir, c'était sauvage, tellement bestial. Les deux hommes éprouvaient que du plaisir. Ils crièrent le nom de l'autre . Dean ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête, il était un démon, il aurait pu faire durer ses coups de butoir, sans s'épuiser, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Castiel avec sa grâce qui s'épuisait , il devenait à chaque instant humain .  
\- Castiel jouit pour moi murmura Dean.

L'ange jouit.  
\- Je t'aime Dean

Le démon le suivit quelques secondes après . Il s'affala sur lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean était toujours sur Castiel . Cela commençait être douloureux pour Dean .

\- Dean, Dean appela Dean

L'homme se réveilla et se retira de l'ange . Il s'allongea à côté de Castiel .

\- Dean enlève-moi les menottes et les ceintures. »

Dean ouvrit à moitié les yeux, Castiel vit des yeux verts et plus noir . Le chasseur le détacha à moitié endormi et se rendormi près de Castiel, quand le brun fut libre de toute entrave .

Castiel sourit, il avait réussi et il s'endormit aussi .

 _Le lendemain_

Castiel quitta la chambre, avec difficulté, provoquer par l'intense fatigue entre la perte de sa grâce et d'avoir baiser avec Dean .

L'ange croisa Sam .

« Sam,c'est bon , Dean est redevenu humain .

\- Grâce à toi et ton amour dit Sam.

Castiel se sentit faible, il allait tomber, mais Sam le retient et l'emmena dans, le chambre de l'ange où il l'allongea . Le jeune Winchester le déshabilla pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise et il mit la couverture sur son ami .

Quelques heures plus tard, Dean s'était réveillé et il chercha Castiel partout, mais tomba sur son frère .  
\- Salut Sammy . Où est Castiel ?  
\- Heureux de te revoir, Dean . Il est dans la chambre, il est épuisé.

\- Moi aussi , Sammy . »

Dean alla dans la chambre de Castiel, l'ange était brûlant de fièvre .  
\- Cass, je vais te sauver dit Dean . »

Dean quitta le bunker au volant de l'impala. Il avait lu une affaire où des miracles se produisaient signe de la présence d'ange . Il finit par trouver un ange .

« Dean Winchester dit l'Ange .  
\- Trou de cul d'emplumé rétorqua Dean.

\- Je suis Ohiriel .  
\- Je m'en fous de ton nom, j'ai besoin de ta grâce .

Grâce à la marque de Caïn, Dean était aussi fort que l'Ange, il lui planta une lame angélique et récupéra dans une fiole la grâce .

Puis Dean retourna au bunker et la fit avaler à Castiel qui se réveilla .

« Dean… Qu'as-tu fait ?  
\- Je t'ai sauvé.  
\- En tuant un ange .  
\- Oui . Et j'en tuerais autant qu'il le faut, le temps que tu retrouves ta propre grâce . Hors que je te perdre . Je ...t'aime dit Dean .  
\- Moi aussi, je t'aime . Mais ne recommences promets-le moi, Dean  
\- Je mentirais en prononçant ses mots . Castiel pardonne-moi pour l'humiliation que je t'ai fais subir hier soir . Laisse-moi te faire amour .  
Castiel lui fit signe de venir en soulevant les couvertures . »

L'ange et le chasseur vécurent leur premier nuit d'amour .

 _Fin_

 ****

 ****

 ************************************************************************************

 **J'espère que cette OS vous a plus, je ne sais pas si c'était assez « hard », vu que c'était un démon . J'attends votre avis . Patricia03 défi relevé ?**

 **Défi juin par ma bêta : Dean en loup et Castiel humain qui se rencontre un soirée de pleine lune.**

 **Changement de règle pour le dernier défi de juillet, je choisirais parmi vos défis proposer. J'attends vos propositions, lâchez vous pour ce dernier défi ^^**

 **Ouah 42 reviews, je n'ai jamais eu autant de review sur ce fandom. Merci à Patricia03,Angel Woman, Ryopini et Angelyoru pour leur fidélité**


	11. Un amour de pleine lune

**UN AMOUR DE PLEINE LUNE  
** **  
** **Défi juin par ma bêta : Dean en loup et Castiel humain qui se rencontre un soirée de pleine lune. Je me suis inspirée de l'épisode 17 saison 2 avec Madison .**

 **  
Message auteur : Angel Woman (guest) : Merci pour ta fidélité tout d'abord. Heureuse que cette OS avec Dean en démon t'ai plus . J'attends ton avis sur celle-ci .  
**

 **Merci aussi à Ryopini, Patricia03,Angeyoru pour leur fidélité depuis la première OS.**

 **Message auteur 2 : Désolé pour les fautes, mais j'ai envoyé à ma bêta pour correction, il y a une semaine et pas de nouvelles. Je pouvais pas attendre côté publication, car sinon ça allait décaler mes autres publications.  
** _ **  
Message auteur 3 : Voilà j'ai changé un peu la présentation de cette OS, je voulais avoir votre avis .**_ ****

 *********************************************************************************

 **Un Bar – Chicago (Illinois)**  
 **  
**Castiel buvait avec deux collègues de boulot et amis,Gabriel et Raphaël, un verre . Ils s'amusaient, rigolaient.

Soudain son patron, Fergus Crowley s'approcha de lui .

« Castiel, j'ai besoin de vous, au bureau maintenant, pour des documents.  
Son patron était un homme autoritaire et ses collègues disaient que Crowley était amoureux de lui, en tout cas le désirait .  
\- Il est vendredi soir et il est bientôt minuit, on verra ça lundi répliqua Castiel .

Il y a encore quelques semaines, il se serait plié à la volonté de son patron, en tout cas sur le plan professionnel, mais après ce qu'il a vécu, il y a un mois, cet événement traumatisant l'avait changé et il voulait profiter de la vie, vivre pour lui-même .

Son patron insista mais Castiel continua à lui tenir tête . Fergus Crowley quitta le bar.

« Ah tiens, Lucifer est là dit Gabriel .  
Castiel regardait dans la direction que lui montrait son ami et il voyait attablé à une table, Luc son ex-petit ami. Il le fixait, Castiel se sentait mal à l'aise .

Gabriel l'avait surnommé Lucifer, car son prénom était Luc et qu'il faisait vivre un enfer, à Castiel depuis leur séparation, il y a un mois . Il l'appelait, lui envoyait des SMS, des centaines par jour . Le brun voyait souvent Luc, dans la rue, alors qu'il fait ses courses, qu'il sort du travail ou alors sur le trottoir en face de lui .

Sur les conseils de ses amis, il a été au commissariat, porter plainte pour harcèlement, mais vu qu'il y a eu aucune attaque, les policiers ne pouvaient rien faire, surtout que Luc se trouvait dans la rue, par définition, un lieu public .

 **Appartement de Castiel Novak– Chicago (Illinois)  
**

Raphaël raccompagna Castiel jusque chez lui, ce dernier refusait de marcher ou prendre les transports en commun, depuis l'événement traumatisant. Il dit bonsoir à ses amis et monta chez lui .

 **Entreprise** **de Castiel Novak– Chicago (Illinois)**

Le lundi, comme d'habitude Castiel était le premier arrivé, après son patron . En voulant donner des papiers à signer à Crowley, il trouva la porte ouverte, alors que son boss fermait toujours la porte .

Castiel entra dans le bureau, il trouva du sang sur les murs, le sol .

Là il s'arrêta, il ne pouvait émmetre un son, ses jambes étaient paralysées, Crowley était allongé sur le bureau des lacérations partout sur le corps .

Gabriel arriva peu de temps après et il découvrit aussi la scène avec stupeur et effroi . Il emmena son ami dans la salle de repos et il lui servit un café . Ensuite il appela la police .

 **Morgue – Chicago (Illinois) – Quelques jours plus tard** ****

Sam avait peut-être repéré une affaire à Chicago. Il était à la morgue .

« Voilà, le corps, inspecteur Lewis dit la légiste .  
\- Vous en concluez quoi ? Demanda Sam .  
Elle hésitait à répondre, Sam le voyait bien.  
\- Entre nous, je suis sûr que vous avez une idée dit Sam.  
\- Ok, entre nous . Pour moi il s'était fait attaquer par un loup, mais le zoo n'a pas annoncé la fuite d'un loup en plus …  
Elle s'arrêtait là .  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai déjà vu ce type attaque dans les trois dernières années, mais c'était toutes des femmes, aucun homme jusqu'à là . Le tueur fait sept victimes, une semaine par mois .  
\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me faire une photocopie de ses dossiers ?

\- Bien sûr .  
\- Dernière question, est-ce que cet homme avait encore son cœur ?

\- En effet, comment vous le savez .

\- Une intuition. »

La légiste lui remit une copie des dossiers de chaque victime, depuis ses trois dernières années . Le cadet des Winchester vérifia chaque date et son intuition était la bonne, chaque meurtre avait eu lieu, la semaine de la pleine lune . C'était un loup-garou .

Sam rentra au bunker parler de sa découverte à son frère, Dean .

 **** **Le Bunker des hommes de lettres – Lebanon (Kansas) – Le lendemain**

Sam raconta sa découverte à son frère .

« C'est génial ! S'exclama Dean.  
\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, la mort d'un homme est géniale .  
\- Sammy, un homme qui est normal la journée et devient un monstre la nuit, je déteste cela et cela s'appelle un loup-garou . En a pas vu depuis qu'on était gamin On les tue avec des balles argent en nitrate . On doit parler à ce mec qui a découvert le corps . »

 **** **Appartement de Castiel Novak– Chicago (Illinois)- Le lendemain**

Dean et Sam frappèrent à la porte de l'appartement de Castiel Novak, la personne qui avait découvert le corps .

« Bonjour, je suis l'inspecteur Lewis et voir l'inspecteur Trudeau dit Sam  
Dean restait figé sur place, c'est le plus bel homme, la plus magnique personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu . Pourtant Dean avait vu passer des belles femmes et des beaux mecs dans son lit, ou dans l'impala !

Castiel Novak faisait environ sa taille. Il avait des cheveux en bataille, comme s'il sortait du lit, des yeux bleus incroyables . Bon certes le mec ne savait pas s'habiller avec ce T-shirt trop long pour lui, tout comme son bas de jogging . Mais cette tenue et son apparence négligée le rendait terriblement sexy !

\- J'ai déjà tout raconté à la police répondit Castiel de sa voix grave.

\- On a besoin de vérifier certains détails dit Sam .

\- Bien rentré .

Ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement .

\- Je vous présente Zeke, mon voisin et ami dit Castiel

-Bonjour en fait c'est Ezekiel, mais tous mes amis m'appellent Zeke rectifia le voisin.  
Dean serrait les poings, il ne supportait pas que son voisin reluque Cas .  
\- Bonjour disent les frères .

\- Castiel, je vais te laisser parler avec ses policiers . Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là dit Ezekiel.  
\- Merci Zeke dit Castiel.  
Le voisin partit . Les trois hommes s'assirent autour de la table à manger .  
« J'espère que vous avez pu récupérer . Vous étiez l'assistant de Crowley ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Oui, depuis deux ans .  
\- Alors vous le connaissez bien dit Dean jaloux .  
\- Oui, très bien répondit Castiel .  
\- Etiez-vous intime avec lui ?  
\- Il aurait voulu, mais pas moi.

Dean fut soulagé .  
\- Est-ce qu'ils avait des ennemis ? Demanda Sam .  
\- Je croyais que c'était l'œuvre d'un animal dit Castiel.

\- On ne doit écarter aucune piste . Est-ce qu'il a eu une dispute récemment avec quelqu'un ?Un client déçu ? Une ex-jalouse ? Questionna le cadet des Winchester  
\- C'est gênant, Luc Pelligrino mon ex-copain a cru que je l'avais quitté pour mon patron . Il l'a tabassé . Crowley s'est retrouvé avec plusieurs blessures . Il était revenu que il y a une semaine au boulot . Je croyais qu'il m'aurait viré, mais il s'est montré très compréhensif dit Castiel .  
\- Peut-être qu'il attendait quelque chose en retour dit jalousement Dean .  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Est-ce que vous l'avez revu, votre ex ? Interrogea Sam .  
\- Oui, le week-end dernier au bar où j'étais avec des amis . Crowley était là aussi . Luc est assis quelques tables plus loin et me fixaient . Je vous avoue il me fait peur . Crowley est mort le lundi .  
\- Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions, monsieur Novak dit Sam.  
\- Appellez moi, Castiel.  
\- Bien, merci Castiel dit Dean »

Castiel regardait par la fenêtre les deux frères partir, il trouvait l'aîné plutôt mignon . Il avait cru percevoir de la jalousie . Mais ce ne fut pas les frères que voyait Castiel, mais son ex Luc . Il eut un frisson qui lui parcourra le dos .

 **Appartement de Luc Pelligrino – Chicago (Illinois)**

Il faisait déjà nuit, quand les deux frères pénétrèrent par effraction, dans l'appartement de Luc Pelligrino .

Ils firent le tour de l'appartement mais rien . Sauf des multitudes de photos . Certaines quand ils étaient ensemble, d'autres étaient prises à l'insu de Castiel . Castiel dans un café, faisant ses courses, se rendant au travail, à la salle de sport .

« Sam, regarde si dans le congélateur tu trouves des cœurs humains à côté des glaces . Moi je vais voir sur le balcon dit Dean .  
Quand Dean alla sur le balcon, il trouva des traces de griffures le long du mur.  
\- Rien dans le frigo dit Sam en arrivant sur le balcon .

\- Regarde le mur dit Dean.  
\- Je crois qu'on a trouvé notre loup-garou .

\- On doit prévenir Castiel . dit Dean . »

 **Appartement de Castiel Novak – Chicago (Illinois) – Le lendemain matin**

« Que se passe t-il ? Demanda le voisin , Ezekiel .

\- Simple inspection, Ezekiel, rentrez-vous chez vous dit Sam .  
Castiel ouvrit la porte .  
\- Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Castiel .  
\- On peut vous parler en privé Cas..Tiel dit Dean.

\- Oui, bien sûr rentrer dit Castiel .

Castiel les fit rentrer et ferma la porte . Ils allèrent dans la cuisine où Castiel leur servit du café.

\- Est-ce que Luc est passé ici ? Demanda Dean .  
\- Pas exactement .

\- Comment ça ?  
-Il était devant ma fenêtre, quand vous êtes parti .  
\- L'un de nous va rester avec vous . Où travaille- t-il ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Dans une salle de sport .  
Castiel les laissa seuls, dans la cuisine .  
\- Je m'occupe de Luc, je te laisse avec Castiel en chipant les clés de l'impala que Dean avait gardées dans les mains et Sam sortit rapidement . Dean n'eut même pas eu le temps de protester .

Castiel alla chercha son courrier, il passa devant Dean en le frôlant . Les deux hommes eurent un frisson dans le corps .

Castiel même si suite à son agression, il s'était affirmé, il avait viré Luc de chez lui, il avait fait comprendre à son patron, qui ferait les horaires marqués sur son contrat de travail . Ce n''est pas pour cela, qu'il osait encore se montrer entreprenant avec un homme . Même si Dean était le premier mec, qui lui plaisait depuis Luc .

Dean lui était entreprenant avec les filles ou les mecs qui lui plaisait, durant ses chasses. Au grand détriment de Sam qui avait souvent le droit au son des ébats de son aîné . Mais là avec Castiel, il était tout timide et n'osait pas lui dire qui lui plaisait .

Mais Castiel voulait attirer l'attention de Dean, donc il fit exprès de sortir après de sa douche, de la salle de bain, avec juste une serviette autour de la taille . Il traversait le salon dans cette tenue jusqu'à sa chambre .

« Désolé Dean, j'ai oublié mon pyjama dit-il en traversant la pièce .

\- Ce … n'est ...pas grave .  
Castiel vit le trouble chez Dean et celui-là lui plaisait .

Dean admirait ce corps superbe fin et musclé légèrement où perlaient des gouttes d'eau . Il aurait léché chaque goutte d'eau . Il sentit son sexe gonflé dans son pantalon .

\- Je vais aller prendre l'air sur le balcon dit Dean en se dirigeant rapidement vers le balcon . »

Son téléphone sonna .

 _« Alors Sammy, c'est bon tu as vu Luc se transformer et tu l'as tué ? Demanda Dean  
\- Non il ne bouge pas . Pourquoi il y a un souci avec Castiel ? Tu as couché avec lui et tu regrettes ?  
\- Non, je n'ai pas couché avec lui mais …_

 _\- Mais, Dean ?  
\- J'en ai très envie, surtout depuis que j'ai vu son corps quand il sortait de la salle de bain;il avait oublié son pyjama ._

 _\- Il l'a peut-être fait exprès dit Sam.  
\- Je ne veux pas profiter de la situation .  
-D'habitude, cela te gêne pas .  
\- Je sais mais là, c'est différent  
\- Tu es amoureux ?  
\- Je suis Dean Winchester, je baise, je prends et je jette mais je ne tombe pas amoureux . Bon j'y retourne . Préviens-moi. »_

« Dean, tu veux manger un truc . Il me reste de la Paella, tu aimes ça ? Demanda Castiel .  
\- Oui très bien.  
\- Parfait, je vais préparer ça .  
Dean suivit Castiel dans la cuisine .Le chasseur espérait que le brun n'avait pas entendu la conversation avec son frère .

Dean installa sur la table basse, deux plateaux avec assiettes, couverts et verre . Castiel arriva avec la paella .  
« Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? Demanda Dean .  
\- Vas-y .  
\- Que faisais-tu avec un mec comme Luc ?

\- Quand je l'ai rencontré, je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en moi . Lui était charismatique, je me demandais comment un homme comme lui pouvait s'intéresser à moi. Puis cela a commencé à se dégradé quand on a vécu ensemble . Il m'appelait plusieurs fois par jour, il m'emmenait ou me ramenait au boulot , à la salle de sport . Mais je n'arrivais pas à stopper cette relation . Puis il y a un mois, je me suis fait agresser dans la rue . Et cette agression au lieu de me replier sur moi-même , ma rendu plus fort . J'ai trouvé cet appartement, j'ai tenu tête à mon patron qui me faisait faire des horaires impossibles . Tu me prends pour un fou ?  
\- Non, pour un homme incroyable. »

Castiel alla se coucher . Dean resta éveillé toute la nuit, en buvant des litres de café, prêt à tirer si Luc débarquait . Le soleil était en train de se lever, il espérait que Sam avait trouvé et tué l'ex copain de Castiel sinon, il devrait encore attendre la nuit prochaine .

Le téléphone de Dean sonna .

 _« Dean, ce n'est pas Luc le loup-garou, mais Castiel .  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ,j'étais là toute la nuit.  
\- Regarde son bras gauche , il a une marque que je lui ai faite .  
_  
Dean se dirigea vers la chambre de Castiel .

\- Salut Dean dit Castiel  
 _\- Sam, je t'attends dit Dean à Sam par téléphone.  
_

Le chasseur quitta la chambre. Castiel sauta du lit pour savoir ce qui se passe .

\- Dean, que se passe- t-il ? Questionna Castiel.  
\- J'attends, Sam on va t'expliquer .

\- Dean, je veux savoir. Je veux que cette explication viennent de toi .  
\- Je ne suis pas du FBI et Sam non plus . Nous ne sommes pas collègues de boulot, mais frères . Nous sommes des chasseurs de monstres, démon, sorcière, loup-garou .  
\- Cela n'existe pas Dean.  
\- Si et tu es un loup-garou.  
\- Je serais si je me transformais .  
\- Non, les jeunes loups-garous sont rarement conscients. Ils oublient dès que le jour se lève et on un comportement tout à fait humain . Souvent le côté loup-garou venge l'humain . Au fil des années, le côté loup-garou sera de plus en plus présent, la personne perd tout sentiment humain, l'amour, la pitié. C'est là qu'il attend appel des autres loups et rejoint la meute .  
\- Tu dis n'importe quoi !  
\- Je pense que c'est un loup-garou qui t'as attaqué, il y a un mois . Tu as une marque provoquée par Sam, sur le bras gauche . Tu perçois certaines conversations de loin. Tu vois un article dans ma presse d'un mort et certains souvenirs te reviennent .  
\- Stop !  
Dean disait vrai, son ouïe c'était améliorer, il avait des flashback .

Sam arriva à ce moment-là .

\- Tu lui as tout dit ? Demanda Sam .  
\- Oui dit Dean .  
\- Est-ce que cela se soigne ? Demanda Castiel .  
\- N… commença Sam.

\- Sam va rentrer au bunker, il y a plein de livre, on va trouver une solution . Et moi je reste ici .

\- Dean, je peux te parler dit Sam .  
\- Je reviens Castiel dit Dean .

Les deux chasseurs allaient à la cuisine .

\- Dean, je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu veux le sauver, mais on ne soigne pas la lycanthropie. Souviens-toi , j'ai dû tuer Madison.

\- Oui, mais à l'époque on n'avait pas la plus grande bibliothèque des Etats-Unis sur les monstres .  
\- Dean …  
\- S'il te plaît Sammy.  
\- Ok. »

Sam rentra au bunker . Dean resta avec Castiel .

« Dean, je vais me transformer toutes les nuits ? Demanda Castiel .  
\- Non, juste la semaine de la pleine lune . Donc une semaine par mois .

\- Cela se soigne ?  
\- Pour l'instant on n'a trouvé aucun remède, mais là où je vis avec mon frère, on n'a la plus grande bibliothèque du monde à propos des…  
-monstres .

\- Oui, si quelqu'un peut trouver un remède,c'est bien Sam .  
\- Sinon, je vais tuer des gens .  
\- Non, notre ami, Garth qui était chasseur comme nous a été mordu par la personne qui ait sa femme . Ils ne tuent que des animaux . Puis y a Kate aussi , elle n'a jamais attaqué un humain . Donc temps qu'ils ne font pas mal à des humains, on les laisse vivre leur vie  
\- Et si je tue un humain, ou toi Dean ! Je ne le supporterais . Alors tue-moi ! Dit Castiel en s'approchant de lui . Il était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre .  
\- Je refuse !  
\- Pourquoi ? Ce serait une délivrance !  
\- Parce que je t'aime,crétin !

Castiel se jeta sur sa bouche, il le poussa jusqu'au canapé et se mit à califourchon sur lui . Castiel était pris d'un fiévreux désir, il n'avait jamais ressenti . Il déchira sans difficulté la chemise de Dean .  
\- Dean, tu penses que c'est mon côté loup-garou dit Castiel prit de peur.  
\- Peut-être mais en tout cas j'adore ce côté bestial, alors continue, Cass.

Castiel ne se posa plus de question, il embrassa avec férocité . Castiel se soulevait un peu pour enlever la ceinture de son amant et déboutonner le pantalon de son ami . Dean n'était pas en reste, il enlevait aussi le T-shirt de son partenaire .

Les deux hommes étaient pressés dû à leur désir ardent, mais aussi une chose plus terre à terre . Dans à peine trente minutes, Castiel se transformerait de nouveau en loup-garou . 

Castiel se mit au pied de son amant, il lui enleva ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et fit glisser le pantalon le long de ses cuisses .

Le brun allait commencer à enlever le sien, mais le blond lui fit signe de s'approcher. Castiel se remit à califourchon sur le chasseur .  
\- Je veux te l'enlever moi -même dit Dean  
Dean lui enleva sa ceinture, déboutonna le bouton de son pantalon et d'aider de Castiel, le vêtement du loup-garou se trouva vite à terre .

Il ne restait plus qu'aux deux hommes, leur boxer . Ils reprenaient leur baiser là où l'avait laisssé le corps de des deux hommes se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre, leur sexe se frôlaient,ce qui leur fit pousser des gémissements .

Dean avait empoigné les fesses de son amant, pendant que Castiel caressait le corps du chasseur .Puis Castiel fit descendre ses lèvres le long de la jugulaire, il la léchait, la mordillait.

\- Cas gémit Dean en griffant le dos de son amoureux .  
\- Dean,c'est moi qui griffe, c'est moi le loup-garou .  
\- Il semblerait que tu as déjà déteint sur moi, reprends tes morsures Cass.  
\- Tu aimes ça Dean, bien je vais mordre chaque parcelle de son corps

Castiel descendit sa bouche sur l'épaule gauche de Dean et la lécha avant de la mordiller.

\- Humm gémit Dean.  
\- Hein, plus fort Dean ?  
\- Oui plus fort, Cass.

Le loup-garou mordit plus fortement Dean à l'épaule .  
\- Ah ! Cas !

Le blond eut comme réaction immédiate de griffer plus fort l'homme qui aimait .

Puis Castiel descendit au niveau de son torse et suça, mordilla les tétons de Dean. Ce dernier se cambra ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer le frôlement de leurs deux sexes ce qui rendit fou les deux hommes, Dean griffa plus fort son amant et Castiel laissa un beau suçon dans le cou .

Le brun descendit sa bouche vers le ventre de son amant et mordit chaque parcelle de son amant, on ne voyait plus pratiquement un bout de peau blanche .

\- Cas !

Castiel arriva entre les cuisses de son amant, il lui maintenait les hanches, pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger et mordilla l'intérieur de ses cuisses . Dean écarta les cuisses .

\- Plus fort Cas.  
\- Comme ça , Dean ?

Il mordit fortement de la chair de sa cuisse gauche .  
\- Oui !  
Dean se cambra, puis Castiel fit de même à l'autre .  
\- Tu m'appartiens Dean.  
\- Oui Cass et toi ?  
\- Aussi .  
\- Cass, je veux que tu prennes .

Les deux hommes enlevèrent leur boxer .Dean se retourna et positionna ses fesses sur le sexe en érection de son amant. Castiel l'enlaçait. Le loup-garou commençait à bouger lentement tout en embrassant le cou de son amant.  
Dean bougeait des hanches plus rapidement, pour faire comprendre à son amant. Castiel accéléra.

\- Ah Cass.

Castiel comprit qu'il avait trouvé la prostate de son amant. Il accéléra de plus en plus fort, ne laissait aucun répit son amant. Tout en serrant le sexe son amant . Dean était fou, son corps était en feu, prêt à jouir, mais Castiel lui interdisait .  
\- C'est moi le maître, Dean, Je vais jouir en toi d'abord et après je te laisserais jouir .

Castiel jouit en Dean et lâcha la pression sur le sexe de son amant,pour qu'il jouisse à son tour . Castiel se sentait bien à l'intérieur de Dean . Et Dean aimait cette sensation de sentir l'homme qui aimait en lui . Il avait posé sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant .

Dean et Castiel voyaient le soleil décliner .  
\- Castiel, il faut que tu ailles dans le placard, avant que …  
\- Oui tu as raison. »

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent en vitesse. A peine Dean avait fermé la porte du placard à clé,qu'il entendit son amant se transformer . Il l'entendit frapper contre la porte, les hurlements de loups . Dean pleurait de ne pouvoir rien faire .

Les trois jours suivants, Dean appelait son frère pour son frère toutes les heures, pour savoir l'avancer de ses recherches . Ils essayaient de vivre un quotidien normal, la journée, il regardait la télé, Dean avait rendu Castiel accro à « Docteur Sexy », ils faisaient l'amour . Et la nuit Castiel se retrouvait enfermer dans le placard . Et Dean pleurait à chaque fois mais le cachait à son petit-ami.

A la fin de la semaine de la pleine lune, Dean réussit à le convaincre de le suivre au bunker, pour essayer de trouver une solution . Castiel accepta.

 **Epilogue**

Bien sûr , Castiel ne guérit jamais de la lycantropie,mais grâce à l'aide de Garth et son épouse, Castiel apprit à contrôle son côté animal et de satisfaire de cœur animaux . Ils allaient chasser tous les trois, les semaines de pleine lune . Et l'amitié de Sam et surtout l'amour de Dean l'empêcha de perdre son humanité

Dean et Sam continuaient à chasser, bien sûr ils cachaient l'existence de Castiel et Garth et son épouse au reste des chasseurs, car ils ne comprendraient pas .

 *********************************************************************  
Dans l'épisode Madison plie ses petites culottes devant Sam. Mais je voyais mal un mec faire ça, donc j'ai modifié avec Castiel qui sort de la salle de bain .**

 **Voilà sur cette fiction de juin, je me suis plus concentré sur l'histoire que le lemon . Il fut plus court, mais j'espère que cela vous a plus comme même. J'attends votre avis.**

 **Et voilà, en juillet ce sera le dernier défi , « une hot année Destiel », touche à sa fin . Vous avez jusqu'au 25 juin pour me présenter vos idée et je choisirais .**


	12. Un client satisfait !

**UN CLIENT SATISFAIT** ****

 **Défi de juillet par Angelyoru : Castiel rentre pour la première fois dans un sex-shop, pour la première fois . Dean, le patron et vendeur-conseil, va aider Castiel à choisir...  
** ****

 **Message auteur : Désolé pour les fautes, ma bêta devait m'envoyer la correction, mais il est 23h et rien .** ****

 **Message auteur 2: Angel Woman (guest) : Merci pour ta fidélité, heureuse que tu as aimé Castiel. J'espère que cette dernière OS, où c'est Dean le dominant te plaira tout autant  
**

 **Message auteur 3 : Merci aussi à Ryopini, Patricia03,Angeyoru pour leur fidélité depuis la première OS.**

 **Message auteur 4 : Ouah 50 review, cela me touche beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de review sur ce fandom .**

 **Et voilà la dernière OS de cette aventure qui a duré 1 an !**

 ******************************************************************************

Castiel était vendeur dans une boutique de vêtement pour hommes, dans une rue très commerçante .

En face sa boutique, se trouvait un sex-shop .

Quand il était en caisse, il voyait les allées et venues du magasin d'en face . Avant que la boutique où il travaille, se trouve en face d'un sex-shop, il pensait que la clientèle était adepte du SM et bondage . Mais il se trompait, il voyait toutes sortes de personnes défilée dans le sex-shop . Des hommes ou femmes célibataires s'achetant un objet coquin, des bandes de copines, des couples de vingt ans comme de quarante ans, hétéro, gay, ou lesbienne . Il y avait autant de personnes qui représentait la société , le riche banquier, de la banque à coté, l'avocate du cabinet dans le coin de la rue, que la caissière de la supérette en haut de la rue, que la secrétaire du cabinet avocat .

D'ailleurs, il avait vu parfois l'avocate et la secrétaire aller ensemble, comme des bonnes copines ou amante il ne savait pas .

Il voyait le gérant, de temps en temps, devant sa boutique, fumer une clope, quand Castiel faisait la même chose devant la sienne . Ils se saluaient mais rien de plus . Cela n'avais pas empêcher à Castiel de remarquer ses beaux yeux verts, sa bouche tentatrice et ce corps mince, mais musclé.

Le gérant du sex-shop portait des T-shirt près du corps, des jean's qui mettait son corps en valeur et surtout quand il se retournait, ses superbes fesses. Castiel avait l'impression que le gérant faisait tout pour suscité la tentation. D'un côté il tenait un magasin particulier, il devait suscité l'envie de ses clients et clientes à acheter .

Par contre lui Castiel était toujours en costume trois pièces, tous les matins il se battait pour mettre sa cravate qui était toujours de travers .

Ce soir , c'était un soir exceptionnel, il allait enfin rentrer dans le sex-shop d'en face. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son idée et il n'irait pas seul . Il irait avec son ami de toujours Lucifer dit Luc. A 18 ans Lucifer à demandé de transformé son nom en Luc , auprès d'un tribunal .

Les parents de Lucifer était des fans du métal, satanique, tatouer à New York, membre d'un club de motard . Pour Castiel par définition des gens ouverts.

Pourtant Luc et le vendeur se sontt rencontrés, dans une association qui venait en aide aux homos, lesbienne, bisexuel et transgenre qui avait été viré de chez eux à New York .

Ils ont partagés un appartement en colocation via l'association, pendant un an. Puis en colocation privé, pendant deux ans jusqu'à que Luc rencontre Cole.

Luc a beaucoup aidé, Castiel à accepté son homosexualité, c'est un grand frère pour le brun .Ils se sont rencontrés, il y a 10 ans, Castiel avait 20 ans, Luc 22 ans .Depuis dix ans, Castiel a eu quelques brèves relations, mais il a surtout connu plusieurs années de célibat . Les aventures d'un soir ne l'intéresse pas . D'ailleurs pour l'instant il est célibataire .

Il ferma la boutique et envoya un sms à Luc

Je viens de fermé, je suis devant la boutique

Le téléphone ne mit pas longtemps à sonner .

« Salut Luc, je t'attends ...ah oui super… bon retour à Cole…. T'inquiète je comprends… bonne soirée à vous . »

Cole était militaire et il avait fait une surprise à Luc, en rentrant ce soir, le soldat a eu une permission de 2 jours . Castiel comprenait que son meilleur ami voulait passer du temps avant son compagnon .

Castiel se dit qu'il avait trente ans, il était plus un adolescent puceau . Il traversa d'un pas rapide les quelques mètres qu'il séparait sa boutique du sex-shop .

Il entra, il y avait du parquet au sol, les murs étaient blancs, au mur était accroché des photos en noirs et blanc. Il y avait dans le boutique, des couples, des amies, des filles célibataires

L'une des photos représentait, un couple, elle était en guépière et on pouvait devenir qu'elle enceinte, lui l'enlaçais . Cette photo n'avait rien de spécial au premier regard. En regardant de plus prêt, lui portait un collier de chien qui était rattaché à une laisse que tenait sa compagne .

Une autre photo représentait un couple de femmes . Elles étaient dans un lit,nues . Celle qui était allongé portait un masque, son sexe était caché par sa partenaire accroupi à côté d'elle. On ne voyait son visage que de profil . Celle accroupi tenait un fouet et caressait le corps avec .

Et pleins d'autres photos de couple se montrant simplement leur amour .

Près de l'entrée du magasin à gauche, des tenues pour les femmes, corsets, guêpière, nuisette, lingerie, ainsi que des costumes comme infirmière, Cat Woman , danseuse du ventre. A droite des tenues pour homme, boxer, tenu de pompier ,cow boy

Castiel avança dans la boutique, il trouva dans un coin, réservé au SM, avec les tenues en latex.

En face de lui , se trouvait une porte rouge, de chaque côté des étagères avec des DVD, il s'avança vers les étagères et lu les titre des DVD au noms évocateurs .

Sur la porte, il y avait un écriteau écrit _« salon »_ .

Le brun revient sur ses pas, à l'opposé du coin SM, se trouvait un coin avec des objets tel que des menottes, des fouets, différents plug de différentes tailles , formes . Il y en avait un rond, il y a une étiquette en dessous « sex toy clitoris », il y avait aussi des chaînes avec des pinces. Castiel se demandait à quoi ça servait ?

Il vit également un anneau, il lut «cockring » . Castiel restait dubitatif.

Il y avait aussi des boules de geisha, des lubrifiants

Castiel était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas Dean arriver derrière lui.

«Premier fois dit Dean d'un voix suave  
Castiel sentit le souffle chaud, du blond dans son cou, ils étaient tellement proches, mais le vendeur du sex shop avait laissé un infime espace entre eux, qui était frustrant et excitant.  
\- Oui .  
\- Vous chercher quelque chose pour vous et votre partenaire ou vous seul ?  
\- Moi seul .  
\- Vous avez ces différents plug dit Dean .  
Cette fois-ci les deux hommes étaient face à face, mais toujours aussi proche  
\- Je ne sais pas quel taille, il me faudrait…  
\- Dean répondit le vendeur .  
\- Je ne sais pas qu'elle taille, il me faudrait Dean. Moi c'est Castiel  
Dean caressa les fesses de Castiel et le plaqua contre lui .  
\- Ma bite irait parfaitement en toi, Cass .  
\- J'ai aucun doute sur ça .  
Mais avant de te la faire essayer,je peux te faire essayer tous les plug et tu me diras .  
\- Tous dit Castiel surprit.  
\- J'aime voir mes clients satisfaits

Castiel se détacha de Dean . Il prit les pinces et le cockring. 

\- A quoi sert ces objets ? Demanda Castiel .  
\- La pince sert à pincer les tétons .  
\- Cela doit être douloureux, je ne suis pas adepte des fouets et autre truc SM, je ne comprends pas la raison d'accepter d'avoir mal . Qu'on accepte l'autre nous fasse mal  
\- Montre moi ton doigts dit Dean  
Castiel lui obeit , Dean le pinça avec la pince.  
\- Alors douloureux ? Questionna le vendeur .  
\- Non .  
\- Tu n'as pas de tatouage ?  
\- Si un, des ailes d'anges sur omoplate gauche.

\- Un tatouage c'est douloureux et pourtant tu l'a fais . Que ton partenaire utilise un fouets ou une cravache, la douleur se transforme en plaisir car tu le fais avec un partenaire que tu as confiance . Et la personne qui tient l'objet n'a pas le pouvoir, mais l'autre car c'est lui qui dit stop quand le jeu doit s'arrêter .  
\- Tu pratiques, Dean ?  
\- Oui de temps en temps .

\- Dominant ou dominé ?  
\- Les deux . Cass, partant pour que je t'aide à choisir ton plug, avant que tu essayes ma bite.  
\- Dean initie-moi au SM. Je sais c'est étrange on se connaît depuis quelques minutes, mais j'ai confiance en toi .  
\- Bien, je vais fermer le magasin dit Dean.

C'est là que Castiel remarqua que le magasin était vide .

\- Castiel attend-moi, dans le salon, à quatre pattes lui susurra Dean à l'oreille .

Puis Dean partit le laissant seul, le temps de fermé le magasin . Castiel avait peur, mais était incroyablement excité, il sentait son phallus ce dressé dans son boxer .

Castiel se dirigea fébrilement, vers la salon . Il ouvrit la porte . C'est une petite pièce pas plus grande qu'une chambre de taille standard. Il y a un grand canapé angle, une table basse avec des lingette posé dessus et un meuble télé avec une immense télé.

Le vendeur de la boutique de fringue, tremblait en se déshabillant, il était terrifié par cette première expérience SM, mais aussi excité parce qu'il allait sentir, la bouche, les mains de Dean parcourir son corps, il allait sentir le corps chaud de Dean contre lui, son sexe en lui . Les images que son cerveau lui renvoyait, excitait.

Castiel finit par réussir à se déshabiller entièrement, il se mit à quatre pattes sur le canapé. Quelques instant après, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer . Castiel tourna la tête en direction de la porte .

\- Cass, ne regarde pas ordonna Dean.

Castiel tourna la tête vers le mur blanc . Puis il entendit, Dean poser des objets sur la table basse, donc par curiosité, il tourna la tête, il vit des plugs, mais pas que, des menottes, une cravache

\- Cass dit d'une façon autoritaire  
\- Dean… commença apeuré Castiel .  
Son amant s'approcha de lui .  
\- Cass, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit, c'est toi qui a le pouvoir .Si je fais un truc qui te déplaît, tu n'as qu'à dire Stop. Fais-moi confiance, Castiel .  
\- Je te fais confiance, Dean .  
\- Pour être sur, que tu ne regardes pas de nouveau .  
Dean lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux .  
\- Cass, tu bandes déjà, alors que je n'ai encore fait lui susurra Dean.

Le brun rougit de honte, il sentit les larmes lui montées aux yeux .  
\- Cass, tu n'a aucune honte à voir, c'est tout à fait normal . Les images que tu as dans la tête c'est moi, pas une célébrité ?

\- Non, toi , Dean. J'ai peur mais aussi le fait que tu vas me toucher m'excite beaucoup avoua Castiel honteux.  
\- Je te promets , Castiel que je te toucherais, que tu sentiras mes mains, ma bouche sur ton corps, pas seulement les objets

Dean embrassa tendrement Castiel .

\- Rassurer Cass ?  
\- Oui, commençons dit Castiel .

Dean attacha les mains de son amant . Puis il se déshabilla à son tour, il se mit derrière son partenaire en le surplombant.

Il embrassa la nuque pendant que ses mains caressaient le torse de Castiel tendrement. Puis le blond mordit épaule de son amant .  
\- Han Dean ! Gémit Castiel .  
Après avoir bien laissé sa marque, le gérant du sex-shop lécha la blessure .  
\- Humm Dean dit Castiel en s'accrochant à un coussin sur le canapé

Dean continuait à embrasser tendrement le dos de Castiel, il embrassa chaque centimètres, il adorait voir les muscles de son amant se contracter en raison de ses baisers, mais aussi de ses caresses sur son corps et des menottes.

Le blond arriva aux limites des fesses de son partenaire.

\- Maintenant, il est temps d'essayer le premier jouet murmura Dean à l'oreille de Castiel.

Le brun était fébrile, il ne savait pas qu'elle jouet son dominant aller tester sur lui . Quelques secondes, Castiel sentit comme une plume caresser sa nuque, ses épaules, descendre le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses fesses .

\- Ah ! Lâcha Castiel .  
\- Tu aimes ça Cass et là ?

L'amant de Castiel le caressa avec la plume sur les cuisses et très lentement sur le sexe du dominé.

\- Oh oui, Dean !  
\- Tu aimes ça ?  
\- Oui Dean .

Le dominant lâcha la plume, il prit le crokring à la place. Il commença à masturber lentement son amant, il accéléra la main sur la hampe de dominé.

\- Tu ne préfères pas ça, Cass ?  
\- Oh si ! Dean !  
\- Maintenant, je vais te faire essayer mon second jouet dit Dean.

Dean mit l'anneau autour du phallus de son partenaire.  
\- Tu croyais vraiment pas que tu allais jouir comme ça ,sans tester mes autres jouets et ma bite , Cass.  
\- Non , Dean répondit Cass.  
\- Bien.

Dean reprit ses baisers,cette fois-ci il s'attarda sur la chute de reins, les fesses du vendeur de magasin pour homme . Il s'accrocha fortement à l'accoudoir, en se cambrant .

\- Dean !

Puis le dominant commença à lécher les fesses du dominé, avec lenteur, mais tel une affamé il ne s'arrêta pas . Castiel se cambra, il sentir sa verge durcir de plus en plus à chaque coup langue experte de son amant. Il se tenait tellement fort à l'accoudoir que ses jointures deviennent blanches .

Dean continua à lécher l'anus de son partenaire, mais en plus il inséra un premier doigt avec du lubrifiant, instinctivement Castiel écarta plus les cuisses et se pencha pour faciliter l'accès du doigt.

\- Dean, je t'en supplie, plus .  
\- Bien Cass.

Dean remplaça sa langue, par un second doigt, il bougea lentement, mais très vite, il accéléra. Le sexe du brun était de plus en plus dur.

\- Dean ! Dean !  
\- Je suis sûr que tu peux en recevoir un troisième

Dean en insérant le troisième doigt, toucha la prostate de son amant .  
\- Putain Dean !

Dean n'arrêta pas de la toucher, Son amant essaya de s'empaler plus sur ses doigts, mais il ne pouvait pas les menottes lui donnait une action de mouvement limité. Castiel aurait sûrement joui, s'il n'avais pas eu le cokring .

\- Dean ! Dean !  
\- Tu es assez prêt, pour recevoir mon nouveau jouet .  
\- Dean, je veux ta bite en moi immédiatement .  
Dean tira sur les cheveux de Castiel pour l'obliger à mettre la tête en arrière .  
\- Tu es trop impatient, dominé. Il faut mérité ma bite dans ton cul .  
Dean l'embrassa avec une telle passion, qu'il mordit la lèvre de son dominé .

Le dominant enduisit un plug de lubrifiant et le fis glisser lentement à l'intérieur du dominé  
\- Castiel cela est le plus petit modèle de plug et il est vibrant expliqua Dean .

Castiel sentit l'objet en lui, mais cela ne le remplissait pas assez. Son maître avait reprit ses caresses avec la plume, il fit descendre la plume de la nuque, le long du dos lentement . Dean admirait les muscles contracté de son esclave, qui se cambrait, des perles de sueur commençait à perler sur son dos.

Il continuait à faire descendre la plume jusqu'au fesse de son amant.

\- Humm lâcha Castiel .

Dean fit glisser la plume vers le torse de son amant, jusqu'au cou, tout ça avec une infime douceur.

\- Humm, Dean .

Puis il la fit descendre du torse jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de Castiel, en caressant lentement avec la plume le pénis en érection .

\- Ah Dean !

Castiel adorait la plume sur son corps, mais il avait à contrôler le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait, mais quand celle s'insinuait au niveau de son entre-jambe, il devenait fou.

\- Dean, laisse-moi jouir, je t'en supplie.  
Le maître l'attrapa par les cheveux .

\- Plus tu me demanderas de te faire jouir, plus je prolongerais le moment fatidique, compris esclave ?  
\- Oui, Dean.  
\- A partir de maintenant,ce sera maître, compris ?  
\- Oui, maître .  
\- Bien, alors ce jouet dans ton cul ?  
\- Pas assez imposant maître .

Dean enleva l'objet sexuel des fesses de son amant. Castiel sentit un vide, même si l'objet le remplissait pas, mais l'instant d'après il sentit le membre de son maître entrer en lui.

Le blond commençait par des mouvements lents autant pour que Castiel s'habitue à son sexe en lui que pour le frustrer . D'ailleurs Castiel essaya de s'empaler sur le phallus de son amant, mais Dean lui maintenait tellement fort les hanches qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Castiel était maintenu dans la position que Dean souhaitait, contraint par les menottes et le dominant .

Le dominant lécha la sueur coulant sur le dos du dominé, en accélérant ses coups de butoirs. Castiel se cambrait, il tirait sur ses menottes .

\- Dean ! Dean ! Dean !  
\- Ah ! Lâcha un râle Dean.

L'amant de Castiel venait de jouir en lui. Castiel avait sentit son sexe pulser, mais l'anneau l'empêchait de jouir. Dean retira sa hampe du cul de son esclave et la remplaça par le second plug.

\- Esclave, je veux que tu gardes ma semence en toi . Dans ton joli petit cul, j'ai inséré le second plug vibrant de taille médium.

Castiel adorait ce second modèle, il le remplissait parfaitement son cul. Mais l'objet ne l'excitait pas que sentir la belle queue de Dean dans son cul.

\- Humm gémit Dean

Dean prit une cravache sur la table basse, il caressa le dos du brun, avant de lui donner une petite tape sur les fesses .

\- Ah !  
Castiel lâcha un petit cri de surprise.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé toute à l'heure, pendant que je jouissais dans ton petit cul.  
\- Maître .  
Dean donna un coup un peu plus fort.  
\- Mensonge .  
\- Dean reprit Castiel.  
\- Comment tu dois m'appeler ?  
\- Maître.

Dean continua à donner des coups de cravache de plus en plus intense, il regardait le visage de Castiel, s'il percevait un lueur de douleur, mais non il voyait que du plaisir . Il arrêta quand les fesses prirent une teinte un peu rosé . C'était la première expérience de Castiel, il ne voulait pas aller trop loin .

Le dominant enleva le second plug et il le remplaça par sa hampe qui se dressait de nouveau, provoqué par les gémissements du dominé . Il attrapa le dominé par les cheveux et il lécha son cou.

\- Je vais baiser de nouveau ton petit cul de soumis.

Dean donna des coups de butoirs puissants, il donna des coups dans tous les angles avant de tomber sur ce qui cherchait . Quand il la trouva il n'arrêtait pas de taper dedans .

\- Maitre ! Maitre ! Hurla Castiel .

Dean jouit de nouveau et il resta en Castiel, il aimait cette sensation de sentir le cul se serré autour de son sexe. Il approcha la main du sexe érection de son amant et le masturba lentement .

\- Bientôt, Cass.

Il l'embrassa sur le tempe. Puis il se retira de lui et remplaça son sexe par le plug le plus imposant . Dean prit un fouet avec peu de lanière pour commencer . Il frappa de nouveau doucement les fesses de Castiel .

\- Stop Dean ! Le fouet le plug .  
Dean enleva le plug délicatement. Sa semence coula.  
\- Pardon Cass.  
Dean enleva le bandeau, il allait enlever les menottes et les croking.  
\- Dean, arrête. Je veux jouir dans cette position .  
Dean l'embrassa tendrement et il lui remit le bandeau sur les yeux .

Ensuite il se positionna derrière Castiel et entra délicatement .  
\- Dean baise-moi .  
\- Bien vais te baiser comme une bête .

Dean accéléra ses coups de butoirs de plus en plus violemment . Il se sentait prêt à jouir donc il enleva l'anneau autour du sexe de son amant .  
\- Esclave jouit pour moi .

Dean donna un nouveau coups de rein, Castiel jouit, Dean le suivit .

Dean s'écroula sur son amant . Castiel pensa que son amant avait raison, il venait d'avoir le plus belle orgasme de toute sa vie.

\- Dean, Dean appella Castiel.

Cette position devient de plus en plus inconfortable . Dean se retira de lui et lui enleva tous les accessoires . Puis les deux hommes restèrent un moment blottit l'un contre l'autre .  
\- Cass, tu veux prendre une douche ? Mon appartement se trouve à l'étage .  
\- Oui je veux bien .

Les deux hommes se rhabillèrent. Dean vit le canapé remplit de sperme.

\- Je crois que je vais devoir investir dans un nouveau se mit à rire Dean. »

Les deux hommes montèrent à l'étage . Castiel trouva cet appartement très classe, avec ce mélange de meuble blanc et noir . Il y a des photos accroché au mur . Un appartement très simple, mais en bordel, avec ces vestes et chaussures qui traînaient .

\- C'est très joli dit Castiel .  
\- Allez avoue, tu t'attendais à un appartement avec une cage et plein de truc SM.  
\- Oui, j'avoue dit Castiel en riant .  
\- J'ai une chambre rouge, comme Christian Grey dit Dean  
Castiel le regarda il ne savait pas s'il plaisantait ou non .  
\- Je rigole Cass.  
\- La salle de bain se trouve au fond du couloir, dans ma chambre dit Dean.

Castiel alla dans la chambre où il trouva encore ce mélange de meuble noir et blanc .

Il prit une douche, en sortant, il vit sur le lit des vêtements. Cela se composait d'un boxer, d'un T-shirt de Metallica et d'un jean's brut noir .

Quand Dean vit son amant avec ses fringues, les cheveux en batailles, il avait envie de lui sauter de nouveau dessus . Mais il se retient, ils avaient déjà eu une instance séance de sexe .

Le blond alla prendre une douche, il se masturba en pensant à son amant .

Puis Dean invita Castiel à rester manger, il firent des cheeseburger et des frites .

« Alors Cass, tu as toujours vécu à New York ?  
\- Oui et toi ?  
\- Non, je viens de Lawrence dans le Kansas .  
\- Pourquoi être parti ?  
\- Mon ecole de commerce me proposait une année étude, dans une autre fac, donc j'en ai profité. Et j'ai tellement aimé New York que je suis resté .  
\- Et tu as toujours voulu travailler dans un Sex-Shop .  
\- Ils se trouvent que pendant le reste de mes études à New-York, j'avais besoin de travailler, la bourse payait à peine le loyer de ma colocation . Donc j'ai trouvé cet emploi . Après mes études, la patronne m'a embauché . Puis elle avait marre de la vente, donc elle m'a vendu le magasin et voilà . Tu as des frères et sœurs ?  
\- J'ai deux frères , Raphael et Gabriel et une sœur Anna qui est décédé l'année dernière d'un cancer du sein . Le tatouage c'est pour elle . C'est la seule de ma famille qui acceptait mon homosexualité.  
\- Moi j'ai eu de la chance,m'a famille a accepté . Mais ma meilleure amie, Charlie, ses parents l'on viré de chez elle, elle c'est trouvé dans une association qui aide les homosexuel.  
\- Je me trouvé aussi dans ce genre de centre avoua Castiel .  
\- Je ne comprends pas les parents qui abandonne leur enfants à cause de leur préférence sexuel s'énerva Dean .  
\- Moi non plus. »

Dean proposa à Castiel de rester dormir et seulement dormir. Castiel accepta .

 **1 an plus tard**

Dean venait de fermer le magasin. Il attendait Castiel qui était entrain aussi de fermer le sien .

Le brun entra et se dirigea vers son copain tel un fauve et l'embrassa, puis il déboutonna les premiers bouton de la chemise à carreau de Dean . Là on pouvait voir un collier noir en cuir avec écrit dessus en lettre or « Castiel ». Castiel avait exactement le même inscrit « Dean ». C'était le cadeau de St Valentin que Castiel avait offert à Dean .

Ce jour là, c'était Castiel le maître et Dean l'esclave .

Le copain de Dean attrapa le collier .

« Esclave, tu n'as pas desserrer le collier dit Castiel.  
\- Non, maître .  
\- Bien, rentrons pour que je te donne ta récompense. »

*****************************************************************  
 **Je suis aussi une fan de musique métal et donc je sais très bien que toutes les personnes qui écoutes ce genre de métal, ne sont pas satanique .**

 **Alors votre avis sur cette dernière OS ?**

 **Je vous propose un autre projet similaire . Ce sera un recueil de 12 OS avec un lemon e un couple différent par mois . ( par exemple premier couple : Dean/ Benny, second couple Sam/Jess). Vous me proposer le couple et le thème ( Omégaverse, univers supernatural, UA dans un cinéma). Premier défi en août .J'attends vos défi avec impatience !  
PS : le seul couple que je ne ferais pas c'est Sam et Dean . Je suis ouverte au trio par contre!^^**

 **Si vous avez aimer ce recueil OS, vous serez peut-être intéresser par mes autres fictions.**

 **FICTIONS SUPERNATURAL : DESTIEL**

 _* OS « C'est pas gagné »_ **( UA /Teen)  
*** _OS « Dean tais-toi ! »_ **( Univers Supernatural / première fiction )  
** _* OS « je m'abandonne »_ **( UA/PWP)  
*** _OS « Le bracelet magique »_ **( Univers Supernatural )  
** _* OS «La rupture »_ **( UA/ notre monde)  
*** _OS « Les retrouvailles_ **( UA/suite OS « la rupture »)  
** _* Fiction « le choix_ **( UA/omégaverse)  
**  
 **FICTIONS SUPERNATURAL : Autres Paring**

 _* OS «Infidélités »_ **( UA /Dean-Benny)  
* **_Fiction « un amour Démoniaque »_ **( Univers Supernatural / Charlie/Ruby )**

 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Dark Angel (fiction terminée)**

 ***** _Fiction « Une inconnue »_ **( Univers Dark Angel / Alec/OC )  
** _ **Info : Le personnage d'Alec est interprété par Jensen Ackles**_

 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Divergente (fiction en cours)**

 _ **Info : Toutes mes fictions Divergente, sont des Eric/OC. Le personnage d'Eric est interprété par Jai Courtney .**_ ****

 ***** _Fiction « Mon amour mon ennemi »_ **( Univers Divergente / point de vu OC )  
* **_Fiction « Mon amour mon ennemi- Version Eric »_ **( Univers Divergente / point de vu Eric )  
* **_Fiction « Désir Audacieux »_ **( Univers Divergente)  
* **_Fiction « Daniella Eaton...Nikita Audacieuse»_ **( Univers Divergente)**

 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Divergente (fiction terminée)**

 ***** _Fiction « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité»_ **( Univers Divergente)  
* **_Fiction « Un amour plein ironie»_ **( UA/notre monde)**

 **FICTIONS AUTRES FANDOMS : Spartacus (fiction terminée)**

 _ **Info : Le personnage de Varro est interprété par Jai Courtney .**_ ****

 ***** _Fiction « le gladiateur et la princesse»_ **( Univers Spartacus / Varro/OC)  
**


End file.
